Are We Destined?
by CleideJam
Summary: Have you ever thought of wanting to meet the person that was destined for you? If the time ever comes that, you would be able to meet that person, will you be able to risk everything just to be with that person.forever? And when you are finally together, a surprising event happens, you are destined to die, will you whole-heartedly let go of that person?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the title and characters…cause if I do there would be no YUUNO…just kidding. xD**

**Are We Destined?**

**By CleideJam**

**Prologue one: Warm Amethyst Irises and Lonely Burgundy Eyes**

_Have you ever thought of wanting to meet the person that was destined for you? If the time ever comes that, you would be able to meet that person, will you be able to risk everything just to be with that person….forever? And when you are finally together, a surprising event happens….you are destined to die….will you whole-heartedly let go of that person? Or will you fight until the very end to be with her?..._

**Fate's POV**

Once again, I am walking the dark alleyway that leads to my house. Once I have entered the dark place nothing could be seen, nothing could be heard and even the noise of the busy street and city had vanished. The only sound that I heard is the droplets of water falling from the roof of the alleyway and my slow footsteps added to the silent noise inside the alleyway.

For everyone, excluding me, this alleyway is considered off-limits. Many incidents had have happened here. Women getting their purses or bags robbed by guys with black masks, girls getting raped, students getting stabbed, killed or just knocked out and even men have been found dead here. These stories had roamed around the entire city and so no one had dared to enter this alleyway anymore.

Only one human had entered and exited this alleyway without a scratch and that is I, Fate Testarossa Harlaown. Every day and night I spent my life as an individual passing through this alleyway and I myself had faced so many dangers inside this tunnel. And tonight I had entered the tunnel once again. I wonder what kind of danger would be lurking in this place tonight.

Contradicting to my question from earlier, I was not faced to any danger but I was faced to save an unknown individual.

"No! Please! Let me go! I beg of you!" a high-pitch voice shouted as if it was the end for her.

I stop on my tracks and quietly looked for the origin of the voice. Then I saw two men with a well-built body standing on the corner of the tunnel. They were with the girl who shouted for some help. I face palmed as I looked at the now scared face of the poor girl however, only her amethyst irises were what I saw. Somehow, they were filled with fear, concern, determination and…warmth?, "there's nothing left to do…." I whispered to myself and stood from my hiding place, "but to save her" I ended and walked towards them.

**Nanoha's POV**

How did I ended up being in this scenario?! All I wanted is to personally deliver this letter to _that person_! Oh God! Someone please help me here!

Earlier I had decided to personally deliver a letter that was made by my friend. She left the letter and was addressed to one of her friends whom I didn't know. She said in her last will that she wanted me, Nanoha Takamachi, to personally deliver this letter to the printed address. So I had come into this city to look for the address however, whenever I asked everyone who lives in this city to tell me where I could find the said address all they had answered was "there's no such place here" weird really. Does this address really do exist? And does _this person_ really lives here?

Fortunately, I met a middle schooler with short dark blue hair earlier while I was roaming around the city. She told me that the address was no longer available and could only be seen after passing through a tunnel.

And so here I am entering the said tunnel. I noticed that the entrance of the tunnel was huge and from the outside, all I could see inside the tunnel is total darkness. "I need to do this for Hayate" I told my save to give me some courage. But I never knew that after entering this alleyway I might be following Hayate in wherever she is now…

While I was walking inside the tunnel, a hand sudden covered my mouth and two other hands grasped my arms. The next thing I realized is that I found myself pinned on the wall.

"Hey there, young lady. Nice seeing you here…" a deep voice said. I raised my head to see the owner of the voice however, it was too dark to see anything here…how I wished someone would save me.

I tried to struggle away from the grasped that pinned my arms on the cold wall of the tunnel.

"Don't even try struggling for we will be giving your entire body some good feeling and you'll soon find your paradise, miss" another guy spoke up but the face was still unrecognizable.

"No! Please! Let me go! I beg of you!" I shouted loudly however the grasp on my arms only tightened.

"So…where do you want to start? Upper portion or lower portion?" the guy pinning me asked.

"Nothing!" I replied and spit on him. The guy seemed to have been angered and removed one of his hand that was pinning me, "darn you! Let me teach you some lesson! Byon, help me here! Let's fill her up already!" he said.

However, his partner in crime did not respond, "Byon! Oi! Help me here will ya!" he called out again. However, there is no response. In that moment, I thought I was saved however, another guy walked towards us.

"Byon! Here, remove her clothing" the guy offered. Byon, whom the guy called as his partner, faced me. I looked at him and tried to see his face however, it is still unrecognizable. Then the perpetrator's eyes took me aback. They were stern, neutral and somehow…lonely and sad. His burgundy eyes does not convey any evil, lust or even anger unlike his partner, who pinned me!, whose eyes were filled with nothing but lust. Such a pervert.

As I gazed at the perpetrator's eyes he looked down which my eyes followed. He was reaching for my clothes.

**Normal POV**

"Byon! You're too slow! Here, pin her I'll do that" the other guy ordered and let go of me. However, before the other guy could even move towards me his partner punched his face. And so he moved away.

"Byon! What was that about?" the guy asked confused of what is happening. Then he seemed to have step on something. He was surprised at what he saw. His real partner, Byon, is laying on the ground and out cold.

"You! Who the hell are you?!"

The pseudo character did not utter a word he just stared directly at the guy. Nanoha was stunned, she couldn't believe that her wish would be granted. She watches her savior as the guy with burgundy eyes attacked the perpetrator.

The bad guy tried to punch Nanoha's savior but he dodged it as if it was just a blow of a wind. The savior then turned around and gave a direct kick on the perpetrator's head. "Finished" the savior said coldly and just like that, the perpetrator fell on the grounds out cold. Nanoha could only stare at how fast the scene happened.

She stared at her savior in awe and flinched when the said guy looked at her. Cold and dark burgundy eyes pierced onto relieved and surprised amethyst ones as he walks towards the brunette. Nanoha's heart is palpitating at that moment, "why now…." Nanoha said to herself. With an arm span away from her savior, the brunette collapsed and the last thing she saw were those burgundy eyes which now conveys…..worries. "Nanoha!" was the last sound she heard until darkness conquered her.


	2. Chapter 2

"**Are We Destined?"**

**CleideJam**

**Chapter One: I Have Been Forgotten**

**Fate's POV**

My burgundy irises carefully scanned my room searching for **THOSE** medicines. Stopping my gaze on a box placed on the lowest drawer of my cabinet, I reached out my right hand to get the medical box. I brought the box in front of my face and gave it a small smile, "Who would've thought that I'll be using these medicines? And who would've guest that **YOU **will be sleeping on my bed once more?" I let out a sigh and smiled weakly at the figure sleeping soundly beside me.

_**Flashback~~~**_

**Normal POV**

_As Fate saw that the person she had just saved was collapsing __**"Nanoha!" **__the blonde's voice roared out through the entire tunnel. Slender creamy arms swiftly caught the collapsing body, preventing it from hitting the ground. "*huff* *huff* thank goodness, you're safe-!" burgundy eyes looked worriedly at the suffering face of the brunette. Fate's palm found its way on top of Nanoha's forehead, "tsk! She's sick, again!" tall slender body stood up and carried the brunette on her arms bridal style. I got to bring her home before these maniacs wake up" Fate paused and looked behind her seeing the two hooligans sleeping soundly then she looked at the brunette's sweating red face worriedly, "our meeting never change, huh?" she whispered and ran out of the tunnel with a small smile on her face, "It's nice to see you again, Nanoha"._

_**End of Flashback~~~**_

**Fate's POV**

I got a glass of water and laid it on top of my small cabinet beside the bed. I sat beside the sleeping brunette and slowly shook her body, "Nanoha. Wake-up, Nanoha" she is now stirring. "Nngh…five more minutes," she whispered. I sighed, "Still as lazy as before" I said and leaned closer to Nanoha. When my lips were near her sensitive left ear, "Wakey~wakey, Na-No-Ha" I whispered and slowly blew air into her ear. I felt the brunette's body stiffening and saw surprised amethyst eyes looked at me, "She never change, same reaction as always" I thought to myself and chuckled inwardly. Nanoha moved away from me and pointed her index finger towards me as if I'm a criminal, "Who! Who are you!? Where am I?! What happened?!" she asked very fast and nervously.

However, those things didn't bother me. What bothers me more is that she doesn't remember me. But I haven't changed my looks. I haven't even changed my style of clothing" pondering on this topic I sternly stood up with my head lowered not wanting to see her. My pacing stops when I was near the door. Sighing heavily I turned around to look at the still shaking figure on my bed, "I'm the one who saved you from the tunnel. Please don't be scared. I'll leave some medicine and a glass of water, drink them to stabilize your body" with that I swiftly turned around and opened the door. Before I went out, "Thank you…" a soft whisper and I swiftly left the room with a small grin on my face.

I went down to the living room and sat down on a single sofa, with my back comfortably laid on the sofa. I stared blankly at the white ceiling, "she doesn't remember me…but how….what happened?" I whispered to no one but the silent air. I really wanted to know everything that had happened from the day that they kept her from me, the day that **THAT **incident happened and the day that I had left everything to Hayate…

I closed my eyes, slowly and painfully remembering the day that we parted…

_**Flashback~~~**_

**Fate's POV**

_December 10, it was winter time, bits and bits of snow were continuously falling from the sky. The streets were filled with different Christmas decorations, children were happily caroling, couples were so close to one other to share some heat and people were busy buying everything for Christmas. It was an awaited season by every people on earth. It was a wonder how a simple abstractive season could bring warmth and happiness to everyone's hearts. And one of those is me, Fate. Today I am heading to our meeting place and celebrate our first anniversary as a couple. Yes, we are an official couple ever since we were high school students. Even though many had declined, including her parents, we never gave up that easily and with some support from our friends, we had lasted for a year. _

_I was near our meeting place when I saw a crowd of people gathering, "What's going on?" I asked in a low voice. I looked around and saw people encircle at something. _

"_Poor girl…"_

"_Drunken driver again?"_

"_Yeah. Unfortunately he got away" _

_Everyone's whispers and murmurs give me the chills or is it from the snow?_

"_Girl? Drunken driver? What happened?!" questions crowding my mind and I was taken from my reverie when I heard a familiar noise, __**the siren of an ambulance**__._

_Getting more and more nervous and scared, I rushed towards the crowd that was gathering at our meeting place._

"_Please say I'm wrong" _

_I whispered as I forcefully entered the huge crowd._

"_Please not her" _

_I mumbled pushing everyone aside to make a way towards the victim._

"_Please….not…"_

_I stop…no. my whole world stop as I got through the crowd and saw the victim. Her body lying on the ground…_

"_Nanoha…?" I was scared. What happened? Why is this happening? No, not her…_

"_Nanoha!" I cried and instantly ran towards the unconscious body lying on the road. Her breathing was slowly fading. I hugged her tightly and felt something wet on my hand that had touched her head, _

"_Blood?...no….Nanoha?" I called out to her and I could feel tears starting to trickle down my face but she gave no response. I reach my other hand and cupped her cold cheeks, "Nanoha… please open your eyes…" however no response again. I couldn't see her clearly due to the tears welling up, "Nanoha…Nanoha! Nanoha! I'm here! Please wake-up! Please!" I desperately called out this time but still… her body was not moving…no response from the brunette lying on my arms._

_I gazed at the medics who will bring her to the hospital, "Let's hurry! Please!" I begged desperately. With a nod, they drove their way to the hospital._

_Once out of the ambulance, they laid her on a stretcher. I helped them in pushing the stretcher towards the emergency room. She was brought into the room and I was about to follow when, "Please stay here. We can't let you in, just wait here" a hand grab my shoulder and the doctor stared at me. I really wanted to go in but I won't risk Nanoha's life for my selfishness and with a nod the doctor closed the emergency room. _

_I sat on the waiting area in front of the emergency room, I flinched as the red light of the room was turned on. "Please save her….please."_

_After three hours or so, Nanoha's family and friends arrived at the hospital worriedly. Momoko, Nanoha's mother, Shiro, her father, Miyuki, her Onee-chan and Kyouya, her Onii-chan, all walked towards me. "Where is she?" Miyuki asked worriedly. "She's in-" _

_**SLAP!**_

_I was silenced. The entire place was silenced as the slapping sound was heard. I wasn't surprised, I expected that to happen and I deserved such punishment. My dark burgundy eyes gazed at the woman who slap my face so hard, "I've told you to stay away from her! But you didn't listen and do things in your own way! Now! Look what you've done to my daughter!" the matriarch shouted accusingly and pointed a finger to my face. Shiro who stood behind his wife gently grabs Momoko's shoulders and calmed the brunette. I gave them a blank look, "I'm sorry…I really am sorry…" I said and turned around to sit down on the bench once again._

"_Testarossa…"_

"_Fate-chan…"_

_I raised my head to see Signum and Hayate, our friends who had supported our relationship, standing before me. "Are you guys planning to slap my face as well?" I asked them sarcastically. Hayate didn't accept my joke, instead she held out her hand to touch my burning cheek and I obviously flinched from the pain. "Fate-chan, you can't blame Momoko-san for slapping you. She has the right to be angry…" Hayate said and smiled at me. Hayate had always been a good friend and she had a huge crush on Nanoha too, I think or is it on me? I looked at her with a weak smile on my face, "I know… and I don't blame her…. she had done nothing…. Right now, all I could blame is myself…Hayate" I replied and stood up from the bench._

_At that same time, the door of the emergency room opened revealing the doctor from earlier. I saw Momoko and Shiro walking towards him, "Are you the parents of the patient?" he asked. "Yes, we are. How's our daughter doing? Will she be alright?" Shiro asked with no hint of weakness at all…. But I knew better. "She's fine now. We managed to save her. The only problem is the opening on her head, it will take time until it fully closes and there might be after effects of it," the doctor explained. "What after effects? What do you mean, doctor?" this time it was Kyouya who asked. The doctor looked at them with full seriousness; "It seems that she bumped her head so hard causing it to open and it could result to having a mild case of amnesia" he ended. "Amnesia….? But…" Momoko said still bothered and depressed. "Don't worry…a mild case means she won't be forgetting everyone and there's a huge chance she'll remember it. So until then, we'll have to wait for her awakening, please excuse me" with that the doctor left. _

_When the doctor was gone, everyone had decided to see Nanoha, everyone but me…_

"_Fate-chan? Aren't you coming in?" Hayate asked. I turned around, away from the room, "No, I won't. I can't see her yet" I said and walked out of the hospital._

_**End of Flashback~~~**_

I could still remember the day I had decided to move away from her. I had asked Hayate to take care of her. I have to let go and to separate myself. I can't allow selfishness to take over everything. "I'm such a black sheep…" then something popped into my head, "Now I get it…" I said as I looked at the ceiling again. "The mild case of amnesia…" I continued but this time with my eyes closed. Feeling some tears occurring I quickly rubbed them, "I have been forgotten…" I mumbled.

A/N: Sorry for the late update…. College is like hell. See you next time~


	3. Chapter 3

"**Are We Destined?"**

**CleideJam**

**Chapter Two: You Seem Familiar, Do I know You?**

**Third****Person's POV**

The surprised brunette that was left inside a stranger's room still ponders whether to trust her savior. And at the corner of her eyes, she saw the medicine that the blonde woman had left for her. She reached her hand out to grab the medicine and the glass of water, "How could she know that these are the exact medicines that I need?" she asked herself and drank the tablets to somehow soothe her aching body. After laying the glass over the drawer near the bed, Nanoha reach for her bag and remembered the paper that Hayate had given her, "Hayate-chan….where are you right now?..." the brunette asked to the air. She opened the paper, which contains the Bio data of the missing person that Hayate had tasked her to look for, "And…who is she?" Nanoha looked at the picture of a woman with long blonde hair and beautiful burgundy eyes.

As if on cue, the door of the room slowly opened to reveal Fate, "Ahhno… Are you fine now?" the blonde asked while stepping inside of the room. Nanoha carefully eyed the blonde savior and the person on the paper. Nanoha's amethyst eyes shifted from the picture to the standing blonde.

"_Blonde hair…Checked"_

Nanoha looked at the blonde, "What's your address?" the brunette asked. Fate raised an eyebrow suspiciously, "XXXX Imos, Parais" Fate doubtingly replied.

"_Address…Checked" _

Nanoha looked at the blonde once again, "Are you… Fate Testarossa?" Nanoha asked. Fate was surprised by the brunette's question. Could it be that Nanoha actually remembered her? The blonde felt warm that she had heard Nanoha spoke her name once again. "Yes, that's me" Fate replied with a smile.

A smile that Nanoha found to be familiar.

"Who is she? She seems…. Familiar…very familiar…" the brunette thought to herself. Nanoha dig in her mind for some memory that would somehow remind her of the blonde but everything is blank. The brunette only found an empty page whenever she tried to remember her.

Fate saw the immediate change of expression of Nanoha's face. With voice full of concern, "Hey… is there a problem? Here, I'll help you stand" Fate said. She moved towards the brunette. However, Nanoha didn't want to be a burden she had already caused the blonde enough trouble, so she quickly stood by herself. But a stinging pain strikes her head and she felt herself losing until her knees fell on the floor.

Nanoha held her head so hard as if trying to suppress the pain in her head. It felt like a thousand needles had pierced her. She could hear the loud thumping of her heart that it hurts her ears. She felt cold and unable to breathe.

Fate quickly walked to the kneeling figure. She tightly embraced the brunette in her arms, "Nanoha…" Fate whispered full of sadness and worry. She knew well of the brunette's condition. It pained her that even after all those years that they were separated the brunette's condition hasn't change at all, "Nanoha…".

After a minute or so in that position, Fate felt the brunette shifting. Nanoha's head popped into her view when she looked down, "Hey there…. Does it still hurt?" the blonde asked again with that smile. Nanoha could feel a stirring motion in her stomach together with a heat building up inside her body.

"_Is it because of my condition?"_ she thought to herself.

The brunette looked at burgundy eyes and shook her head as a disagreement to the blonde's question. Contradicting her answer, the stinging pain once again stroked her head, "Uuu…" the brunette groaned. Fate chuckled inwardly remembering how stubborn the brunette could be, "I was the one who left but she's the one who had forgotten".

The blonde cupped Nanoha's cheek, "No… I'm bringing you to the hospital. Right. Now." The blonde said in a very stern voice, stopping every possible response of opposition from the brunette. Nanoha stared at her shocked. Only a few could stop her stubbornness and only a few are allowed. Surprisingly, the blonde in front of her is one of those few.

Nanoha puffed her cheeks, "So bossy…" she murmured. Fate grinned, "Why thank you" she replied making the brunette pout. The blonde didn't bother to tease her more; she quickly carried Nanoha in bridal style. Embarrassed, Nanoha tried to whine but even before a word could escape her lips the pain had once again came. The blonde noticed what Nanoha had tried to do, "No more whining. You'll only hurt yourself. Now, just let me do what I want to do and everything will be all fine, princess" the blonde said gently not looking at Nanoha while she tried to open the door of her bedroom. Nanoha blushed at the pet name given to her, she just slowly nodded her head and let the blonde do her thing.

Fate had gracefully walked towards her car and gently tucked Nanoha in the backseat, "Stay here, I'll just lock the house" the blode said and walked away from her. Nanoha watched as the back of Fate disappeared from her view, "Fate….Testarossa…" she said to herself, trying to taste the somehow familiar name.

So many questions appeared in her mind. Questions like,

"Why am I comfortable with a stranger?"

"Why does she know my name?"

"Do I know her? But why don't I remember her?"

And the biggest and surprising question…

"Why do I miss her already?!" the brunette scolded to herself.

Pain once again crawled into her head and body. The sudden lost of air caused her to quickly breathe in some oxygen. Coldness surrounds her body. Until darkness exploded her vision. She was out cold once again.

When Fate returned to her car, she noticed that Nanoha wasn't moving so she shook the brunette. Nanoha stayed still from the commotion brought to her. Scared, Fate instantly sat on the driver's seat and drove very fast towards the hospital, "Please be okay…" same words that she had spoken on the day of Nanoha's accident. It gave her shivers and felt her defenses slowly falling.

Amethyst eyes slowly opened noticing the white ceiling above its owner. Brown hair rustled when Nanoha turned her head to study her surroundings. She was in the hospital again…but how?, _"Oh…Testarossa-san brought me here. Speaking of her, where is she?"_ Nanoha thought to herself. Bringing her gaze down, the answer to her question greeted her sight. Her arms lying over the bed to serve as her pillow. Her body sitting on the chair beside Nanoha's bed. Fate was sleeping beside Nanoha.

Nanoha smiled to herself unconsciously. And ruffled blonde hair, which she found soft and silky. Due to the motion in her head, Fate's face turned facing Nanoha's direction still sleeping.

Nanoha studied every detail of the blonde's angelic face. The long eyelashes, the almost transparent skin tone, the rosy cheeks, the pink luscious lips and the blonde brows that would eventually furrow. Nanoha blushed at the thought and blushed even more when the words slipped out of her lips, "So beautiful…". Still occupied by the heat in her cheeks, Nanoha didn't felt the stare of joyful burgundy eyes.

"Am I now?" Fate's voice rang surprising the tomato-looking brunette.

"Wha-! You're awake?" the brunette asked not finding her answer making any sense.

Blonde brows rose, "You don't want me to?" Fate asked feigning hurt. Nanoha didn't mean about that so she instantly sat up, "N-No! I-I…." not finding the words to say she just sighed.

Fate stood up away from the brunette, "I supposed you are fine now. I'll go then," Fate said and walked towards the door. However, Nanoha's voice stopped her, "Where are you going?" the brunette asked. Fate didn't even turned and let her hand reached for the doorknob, "I'm calling your doctor telling her that you're awake now. And I'll be going out to buy some food, is there anything you want in particular?" the blonde asked, her voice as cold as ice.

Nanoha stared at how the skinny black jeans perfectly hugged Fate's sexy curves. Feeling her throat going dry, "N-None. Anything i-is fine" she stutteringly replied. With a small nod, Fate had gone out of the room.

When the blonde was gone, Nanoha studied her surroundings again. Then she saw her bag placed over the table beside her bed. She reaches for the bag careful not to detach the IV attached to her right hand. Nanoha felt happy, "She even brought my bag here…." Then the fuzzy feeling returned.

"There it is again…" Nanoha said. Her hand clasped together above her chest, feeling the beating of her heart, "So fast…." She whispered. Every time that she thinks of HER, who is still a stranger, Nanoha's heart would go wild and haywire.

Her happiness from knowing that finally someone had made her heart jump was quickly interrupted by a buzzing sound.

_Buzz_

_Buzz_

_Buzz_

The brunette felt her bag vibrating, knowing the answer, Nanoha reached for her phone. Opening it, she saw 30 messages for her. Some of it from her friend and suitor, who is a blonde guy, and most of it from her parents. She quickly opened the latest message, which is from her mother.

_Fr: Okaa-san_

_Subj: (None)_

_Nanoha, where were you? Please send us a message or better yet call us. We're so worried of your status._

Nanoha felt bad, she had burdened her family once again. Without a second thought, the brunette sent her parents a message saying that she's in the hospital and they could visit her. At that, the doctor came in to check up on her.

As quickly as Nanoha could ever imagine, her entire family was already in her room. They were no longer surprise to see her in the hospital. And knowing the brunette is in the hospital again they had brought her some clothes and food.

"Wow… They're fast….Nyahaha…." Nanoha thought to herself. Happy that her family loved her so much.

Nanoha told her parents of the incident inside the tunnel where she almost got rape but was saved by a mysterious person. The story of how she was brought here by a very kind-hearted person. Her family's smiles were priceless when they heard of the story. They told the brunette that they wanted to personally meet this person and give their greatest gratitude. Nanoha smiled at her family, "I think she'll be here soon" she said gleefully.

And answering her statement a knock on the door came making all heads turned towards it. The door slowly opened and the occupants, except for an oblivious brunette, had their time stopped.

Shiro quickly embraced Momoko in a half hug.

Miyuki had her jaw dropped.

And Kyouya could not move a muscle.

Even the person who had arrived was so stunned, "Well…. They haven't changed either. Still as protective as ever." Fate thought to herself still standing in the doorstep.

It never came to her mind that THEY would be coming so, so SOON.

Awkward silence filled the air. Only the voice of the patient was able to break it, "Welcome back, Fate-chan! Nyahahaha." Nanoha greeted happily.

"FATE-CHAN?" everyone thought. All their eyes glued to Nanoha.

A/N: Wew~! There it is! The "Fate-chan". Ahaha. Does this mean something is growing between the two? Mehehe… Til next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Are We Destined?**

**By CleideJam**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The President and The Lieutenant**

Fate stares at Nanoha, her beautiful burgundy eyes opening widely because of what she heard from the brunette's lips. The words that she had missed so much since she had left Nanoha. The words that she thought she would never hear again.

"Nanoha..." Fate whispers softly as if the brunette might disappear. Even the other members of the Takamachi family stares at the brunette. They all thought that Nanoha had fully forgotten the blonde but why is it that the way she calls and pronounces Fate's name it is as if they were still together as lovers, _"I knew it. The mind can forget but the heart cannot. I hope the two of them will have a happy ever after though..."_ Miyuki says to herself as she looks at Nanoha who is smiling happily at the surprised Fate. And a smile makes it way on her face. Unlike Momoko, Miyuki, Kyoya and even Shiro like Fate for their little Nanoha. They all saw how loyal, honest and sincere the blonde is for their youngest's love.

Nanoha looks at her family whose faces are all like they have seen a ghost and then her gaze turns towards Fate in which she notices that even if the blonde is gawking she still looks so stunning. Nanoha tilts her head to the side wondering why they are all looking at her like that, _"What is wrong with them? Can't I call the blonde Fate-chan?_" she muses to herself.

Nanoha coughs to take everyone back to reality, "Ahem!" then as if a king had commanded they are all back to what they are doing before the blonde arrived.

When everyone is settled the brunette looks at Fate and waves her hand at the blonde as if saying to come inside of the room. Fate gets the signal and slowly walks towards Nanoha's bed, "Hello there, Takamachi-san. Here I bought some food for you" the blonde speaks nicely and hands Nanoha a plastic bag. Nanoha reaches for the plastic bag and looks into it. A big smile crawls onto her face when she recognizes the small pink cup of yoghurt, "Wah! Strawberry yoghurt! What a coincidence! This is my favorite, thanks, Fate-chan!" the brunette announces and quickly moves to hug the blonde. The sudden contact freezes the blonde.

**Badump!**

**Badump!**

**Badump!**

Her heart melts at the warmth of Nanoha's embrace. Knowing that the hug will not last long, Fate lets herself to melt at the close contact given to her by the only person she would love for her whole life. She closes her eyes and slowly breathes in the scent of Nanoha which is mixed with the smell of the hospital room, _"Nanoha really loves yoghurt. even though she was able to forget me...she had not forgotten the yoghurt..."_ Fate thought to herself and a sad lopsided smile makes it way on her face. Then the brunette lets go of the embrace, "Onee-chan, may I have two teaspoons?" the brunette happily calls for her sister "Hai~ here, Nanoha" Miyuki gives her two spoons. Fate looks at Nanoha in a very amused way, "Nanoha, are you planning to use two spoons at the same time?" her eyebrow rises. Nanoha giggles happily and it is like a music to Fate's ears, "Of course not, Fate-chan. This one is mine and this one-" the brunette hands the other spoon to the blonde, "is yours. Now, let's eat!" the brunette happily opens the cup of yoghurt and scoops a spoonful of it. Fate looks at Nanoha in amusement, _"Will it be fine? What if they-"_ her burgundy eyes shifts towards the other Takamachi's _"don't agree and still hate me..."_ she smiles sadly at nowhere.

Nanoha looks at the blonde wondering why the blonde has that sad and lonely smile and it is weird because something inside her brain is telling her to make Fate smile. When the blonde is still dazed, Nanoha takes hold of one of Fate's hands, _"Wow...so soft and so warm..._" the brunette said to herself liking the warmth given by the blonde's hand. Fate is surprised by the sudden pressure on her hand and she flinches, "Nanoha...?" she unconsciously says the first name of the brunette. "Finally! Fate-chan has called me with my first name!" the brunette happily said and scoops a spoonful of her yoghurt and tries to feed it to Fate, "here! As a reward, Fate-chan." she says and moves the spoon nearer to Fate's lips. Fate is wondering if she should eat it because she can definitely feel a certain not-so-good aura coming from Momoko. But when she looks at Nanoha, the brunette's happy smile and glowing eyes clears all of her doubts. "Ok" is her only reply when she nears herself towards the spoon of yoghurt and slowly opens her mouth. Nanoha stares wide-eyes at the somehow seductive image of the blonde, _"oh my...she... she... she just took my breath away..."_ the brunette tells herself as she tries to regain the rhythm of her breathing.

Fate is just about to eat the yoghurt when the door of Nanoha's room opens very fast thus surprising everyone, "Teana?" the blonde said as she recognizes the person in the doorway. The orange-haired woman who wears a nurse's uniform walks towards Fate and slowly whispers something in Fate's ears. Fate quickly looks at the brunette after Teana's secret report, "Takamachi-san, I'm sorry but I think it is time for me to go" "Why? Where?" the brunette quickly replies. Fate is about to answer her when Teana interjected, "Takamachi-san, we are very sorry but Testarossa-sensei who is this hospital's best doctor is needed by her other patients. So may I have her now?" the nurse said and the brunette slowly nods her head getting a bit dazed because the sudden information is too huge for her to handle.

Seeing that the brunette has agreed, Fate bids her farewell to the Takamachi family and walks out the door. Miyuki and Kyoya look at each other as if they are communicating in silence and one thing lingers in their minds, Fate Testarossa has become a well-known doctor after she had left Nanoha and Nanoha is showing some signs that she recognizes the blonde. And one questions pops out, _"What will happen next?"_.

* * *

Meanwhile, "Momoko, I think it is time to forgive Fate, she has not done anything wrong in the first place" the patriarch of the Takamachi family says to her wife while Miyuki and Kyoya talks with Nanoha. Momoko is currently preparing their youngest daugter's medicine, "..." she keeps her silence. Shiro sighs, "Momoko..." and he wraps his arms around his wife's waist, "I know you only wanted the best for our daughter and believe me, SHE is the BEST and no one else" he explains while caressing the shoulders of her wife. Momoko thinks through of what Shiro just said. She turns around and looks at her husband, "But...she is a girl..." she finally admits it. The only reason she hated the blonde is because she is a girl. Shiro looks at his wife, "Gender does not matter when it comes to two people loving each other, sweet heart. We both know that when they are in love all of the boundaries and the rules get over-crossed and violated" the man ended and hugs his wife.

Momoko just stands there not returning the hug for she is contemplating whether she should forgive and accept Fate or not. Then she looks at her daughter, Nanoha who is animatedly chatting with her brother and sister. She remembers the moment that Nanoha called out the blonde's name in such voice and tone. It is as if Nanoha has not forgotten the blonde and as if the red string of fate has connected them once again. She smiles as she remembers the image of a twelve years old blonde who had come to her husband's dojo one rainy evening...

* * *

**Flash Back~**

Momoko and Shiro were about to close their dojo when they heard panting from behind and when they turned around they were greeted by a very young blonde who was soaking wet due to the heavy rain. Her black shirt and short white shorts were so wet that droplets of the rain falls off of them. Her blonde hair tied in a low pony tail were also soaking wet but contradicting the cold weather, Momoko and Shiro notices the blonde's blazing and piercing dark burgundy eyes.

"Oh my, what happened to you? Is there something we can do for you?" the matriarch asks worriedly not liking the current condition of the blonde. The blonde stood straight and bowed her half body slowly in a gentle manner, "My name is Fate Testarossa and I have come to ask if I could be an apprentice of your husband, Takamachi-san" the blonde named Fate answered not letting go of the eye contact she had with Momoko. Momoko was surprised at the way the kid was staring at her but the burgundy eyes did not scare her one bit instead it even gave a warm and unnamed feeling inside her. She then looked at her husband who is currently amazed at the blonde's straight-forward statement, "If you truly want to but I am warning you my training is very hard that no ordinary bulky bodied men could finish it. Do you still want to go?" he said in a very firm voice. Fate did not flinch from the scary voice of the patriarch instead she gazed so hard at Shiro's pitch black eyes, "Bulky men who knows nothing and uses their strength to hurt are all stupid, Takamachi-sensei. I have come to acquire the strength of your training. I will be strong and stronger to be able to protect myself and those that I treasure. Thank you for accepting me. When will we start the training?" Fate asked a small smile landing on her face.

**End of Flash Back~**

* * *

The matriarch smiles at her husband, "Shiro, I'm so sorry. I think it is time for our daughter to have a happy life. But..." she trails off as she stares at Nanoha, "Will Nanoha still remember Fate? Should we tell her or leave them be? " she asks in concern clutching a handful of her husband's shirt. Shiro smiles he is glad that finally Fate is accepted by his entire family, "Momoko, if the red string of fate has already tied them together, then all they have to do is fall in love again" the father said and hugs his wife tenderly. Momoko closes her eyes returning the hug this time, _"Are they really destined?"_ she whispers at the wind.

* * *

Fate stares outside of her office window. Teana had called her out from Nanoha's room because of her meeting today. Fate sighs, "Nanoha...why do you have to show up again?" the blonde said to no one as she closes her eyes trying to forget the image of the brunette. She is about to look out of the window when she hears a knock on her door, "Yes?" she asks in a higher tone for the new comer to hear. Teana shows up her head when she opened the door, "Sensei...your guest has arrived. Should I let her in?" the nurse asks formally. She smiles at the nurse. If it was not for Teana, she would not be able to control herself and she might still be in Nanoha's room. "Please do, Teana" the blonde replies.

When she hears her office door closing Fate walks towards her leathered office chair. She sits comfortably as her guest walks into her office, "Good afternoon, Fate" the guest greets her warmly. Fate nods her head and smiles at her guest, "Please do take a sit, Lieutenant" she offers happily and mischievously. The guest giggles as she takes her sit infront of Fate's table. "Would you like any drinks or perhaps any snacks?" the blonde asks and her guest nods its head in agreement. The blonde pushes a button on her office telephone and quickly connects to the hospital canteen, "Caro, please bring me the usual drinks and snacks for my daily visitor" Fate said and when she hears a positive reply she quickly cuts off the line. She looks at her daily visitor, "So, I've heard that she finally showed up" the guest said in playful voice. The blonde only nods her head in confirmation, "Your resources still has not failed you. So, is there anything that I can do for you?" the blonde asks. The guest laughs hard, "Mou! Don't be so formal, Fate. Your formality does not sit in well with the image of you that I have" the guest said and laughs even more. Fate blushes hard at the statement, "Geez. You have not changed one bit, Lieutenant" the blonde exclaims. "I hate changes, Ms. President" the guest happily said and calls Fate in her formal name. Their laughter dies down, "President...isn't that a bit too much for me to have? I only gained this position because I inherited it. I still think I am not that worthy..." the blonde said in a somehow sad tone. Her guest is about to speak when the door to Fate's office opens, "Fate-san, I have brought the drinks and snacks you've asked" a little girl with shoulder length pink hair enters the office with a tray in her hand. Fate and her guest smile at the little girl, "Thank you, Caro" Fate said as the little girl lays the tray on her table. Caro smiles back and hands a cup of tea to the highest person in the hospital, "It is my greatest duty to serve this hospital and its owner, Kaichou-san" the little girl said. Fate's guest chuckles at the complement, "Caro is right, Kaichou-san. You should really use your power as the new owner and the new president of this hospital to bring high quality service to your patients. And trust me, YOU are WORTHY of the title" the happy and reassuring voice of Fate's guest said.

Fate sighs, "I can never win against the two of you. Perhaps it is time for you to go, Lieutenant. I don't want Carim-sensei to be barging in my office and looking for you AGAIN" Fate said glaring daggers at her guest who just chuckles even more. The guest empties her cup of tea and looks at Caro, "Your tea is great as usual, Caro" then she looks at Fate, "Hehe. Sorry for getting interrogated by Carim, Fate. Thank you for keeping our meetings a secret. And about Nanoha..." the guest trails off and looks at how her friend's impression changes at the sound of the brunette's name. Fate looks at her guest, "She is doing fine for now but I don't think her body can handle her disease once it worsen again..." Fate's voice sounds sad and hopeless. "Fate... I know it is hard but you've got to keep your distance for now. The right time will come for the two of you" the guest reassures giving her a warm smile. Fate smiles back, "Destiny... You know even though we have grown up believing in destiny and destined hearts is something that you never learned to grew out of" the blonde teases her friend. "Of course I will never! But really. I think you and Nanoha are destined to be together forever. Maybe it is not in the living world but maybe somewhere else where there is eternal life... I need to be going now. Please don't tell Carim that I visited. Fate, take care" the guest said and slowly walks out of the door, her brown jacket protecting her and a small hat hides her face. Fate stares at the closed door, "Thanks, Hayate".

* * *

A/N: Tadaaa~! Hayate has made her apearance! Haha. Thanks for Reading, reviewing, following, etc.


	5. Chapter 5

**Are We Destined?**

**By CleideJam**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Fate Testarossa**

**Fate's POV**

Hayate has just left my office and it still amazes me that after all those years, that raccoon of a lieutenant never change. I stare at the sign on my office door, "President Fate Testarossa, MD" I sigh as I turn the door knob and enter my office. I walk towards my table and sits comfortably on the leather chair.

"Really now, this is all too sudden. They trust me too much that somehow... No. Think positively, Fate. Positively" again I sigh.

How did I end up being in this office, in this position, in this uniform and in this hospital?

Oh...right. I am the last member of the GREAT Testarossa family. *sigh* But I don't even know a thing about this family. Yep, nothing but the information that my name is Fate Testarossa.

How did that happen? Here is the story...

I grew up with the Harlaown family a family friend of the Testarossa family. Lindy Harlaown, the woman whom I treated as my mother, told me that my entire family was murdered by some assassins hired by our family's enemies, in short those who envy my real family. They thought that when all of the members of the Testarossa family were to be wiped out, they will have the power to control the medical world.

Unfortunately for them, my father had decided to let me grow in the Harlaown family. I guess dad had already seen that coming. But why me? I mean, I was not trained for this. Eversince little, Lindy-okaasan had always given me the freedom to do what I wanted to do and to thoroughly think before I act. Yet, when the truth behind my identity was thrown right in front of me I became scared and run away. And that was when I stumble upon a dojo and every night I would stand in front of that dojo thinking that maybe, just maybe if I were to be strong I would be able to take revenge for my family. That's right, REVENGE.

At that time the only thing that occupied my mind was the thought of taking revenge for my family. I didn't know what happened because I was just still an innocent kid back then. However, I felt depressed and anger and hatred emitted from me when I discovered the painful death of my family. I became quiet and distant myself from everyone.

Even the master of the dojo that accepted me finds my presence so dark and in vein. He told me that he would teach me everything because he was amazed by the determination in my eyes. But he warned me to never let hatred to take over me.

But it was already too late.

I am already eaten up by those feelings and emotions.

I turned cold and lonely for it is what I needed. I don't want another person dying on me. That was the reason I left the Harlaown family.

But destiny was just too playful.

During my training, the youngest daughter of my master came home from her vacation. And when she saw me in that dojo she quickly walked towards me and smiled. And that was when I met the person that would once again make me warm up and be happy.

Nanoha Takamachi.

Everyday she would come to watch as me and her father train from early morning til late afternoon. And during breaktime, she would happily bring us some sweet treats from their cafe and eat with us.

I found her friendly and fun to be with. Nanoha was the very first person to have struggled her way just to be my friend. Then there comes Hayate and her family, Arisa and Suzuka the best friends of Nanoha then Yuuno Scrya another student in the dojo. They all became a friend of mine. And things started from there until I found out about Nanoha's disease, the very reason why she doesn't go outside frequently.

It was during my training when Shiro-san left me to train alone in the dojo. It was a training on stamina and endurance, a training where there'll be smoke everywhere and I am kept in a very hot room to meditate. Shiro-san had warned to never let Nanoha come in the dojo.

But the brunette was not informed, she directly walked inside the room. At first I thought it was alright because she just sat from afar and quietly watched me. But not even a minute, Nanoha collapsed. I ran towards her so fast and when I reach her I saw something familiar.

Blood.

Blood was coming out of her mouth and her nostrils.

I quickly went to their kitchen and called an ambulance.

At that moment I felt so miserable and so helpless. I was standing there and just watched as Nanoha struggles to live.

Tears.

Right. When was the last time that I cried? Oh...when I visited the graves of my entire family.

And now, I cried for her. For the girl who had taught me friendship and happiness. She who had given me the light that overcame the darkness in my heart. The girl that I had fallen in love with.

* * *

My mind is taken away from my reverie when a knock comes on my door and I quickly wipe away these tears.

"Come in"

"Testarossa-sensei, it is time for Takamachi-san's final check up before she is discharge"

"Right. I'll be there"

Nanoha? I will surely cure you. I will pay back the happiness that you had showed me. And even if you don't remember me, I will still look after you from afar. This I promise, Nanoha.

* * *

**3rd POV**

Fate walks elegantly out of her office, all eyes on her. She heads towards the room of Nanoha but stops when a certain girl with purple hair greets her way.

"Ginga? I thought you still have some work to do?" she gaze at the girl in white dress.

"Already finished, Fate-san. I just thought that maybe we can have dinner tonight. I hope I'm not disturbing you" the girl named Ginga replies and shyly gazes at the blonde.

"No, I'll be out in a minute. I just have to check on my last patient for her to be discharge. Wait for me, ok?" Fate smiles and pats the girl in front of her.

Ginga happily giggles at the contact and nods her head excitingly.

"Fate-san...? Your ring? Where is it?" the purple-haired girl asks in concern.

Fate had not noticed it and quickly stummers in front of the girl.

"Oh. I forgot that I had a surgery earlier. Wait a sec-" she pauses and gets something from her pocket. "Here it is" she slides a silver ring on her ring finger.

Ginga smiles, "I'm glad. I thought you have just decided to cancel our engagement and threw the ring somewhere. I'm sorry..." she then looks at Fate.

"Ginga, don't think like that. Of course I won't do that" the blonde hugs the girl and kisses her forehead.

Ginga nods her head unable to speak because she is taken towards heaven.

"I really have to go. See you later" Fate said and walks away.

Fate heads towards Nanoha's room for her final appointment.

* * *

However, unknown to Fate, Kyouya who is wandering around the hospital looking for a comfort room stumbles upon the scene where Fate kissed Ginga. The guy stands behind the wall glaring at the poor plant decor.

"Fate is already engaged?" he angrily asks to no one.

* * *

**Omake:**

Hayate who is still wearing her brown leathered long sleeves jacket uses the stairs to head towards the parking area. She is humming a song when she hears something just below the staircase. When she sneaks behind she sees a figure with waist-length blonde hair wearing a dotor's coat and is...crying?

"...Hayate...when will you come back...?" the figure cries out quietly trying her best not to disturb anyone.

Hayate's breathing stops when she heard the voice of the figure. Her blue irises widen when she recognizes who it is.

"Carim..." Hayate calls in her mind and bits her lower lip trying to supress her urge at jumping towards that stair case just to reach Carim.

"No, you can't. Not yet, Hayate. You still got some things to solve. Right! I will certainly find those bastards who tried to kill my family" she then gazes at Carim, "Please forgive me, Carim. Sooner, I will come back to you sooner" she promised in her mind and turns her heels as she walks at the opposite direction.

She decided to use the elevator after all.

* * *

A/N: Chapter five has been posted. Read guys, Thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

**Are We Destined?**

**By CleideJam**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Confrontation**

Nanoha is now free from the IV attached in her wrist and the brunette is so giddy that she can finally get out of the hospital bed that evening. Even though Shiro and Momoko have warn her not to move around, the brunette is just too stubborn. Luckily, Tia, the nurse looking after the brunette, gives them a wheelchair where Nanoha could sit while roaming around the hospital. Miyuki volunteers to give Nanoha a stroll around to which the youngest brunette accepts.

"Nanoha, is there a particular place you want to go to?" Miyuki asks nicely while pushing the wheelchair in a slow motion.

Nanoha tilts her head to the side with her index finger on her cheek as if thinking. Then her joyful azure blue eyes gaze at her older sister. Miyuki smiles at how her little sister is slowly getting back her energy. The older Takamachi just hopes that her little sister would be able to have a happy life with that special someone and that she could live a normal life.

_"Right…a life that doesn't involve any hospitals and medicines" she wishes to the Gods and Goddesses._

She focuses now on her little sister.

"Ahh…Miyuki-Oneechan?" the younger brunette calls out shyly.

"Yes, Nanoha-chan?" the older answers back.

Nanoha fiddles with her fingers in a coy manner.

"I… I want to get something for Fate-chan… Is there something you might… you know… err… suggest?" Nanoha looks like a tomato at that moment and Miyuki can't help but to giggle.

"Oh my, is my sister having a crush on her doctor?" Miyuki teases her little sister hence making Nanoha even redder.

"Mou! Onee-chan! It's nothing like that. It's just that she had helped me so much and I still has not paid her back" Nanoha defends herself but something tells her that her little sister is somewhat…right?

"Whatever you say, Imouto-chan. Whatever you say~" Miyuki teases further and grins when she sees something or rather someone approaching them.

"Looks like your prince is finally here, princess Nanoha" Miyuki says and points her index finger behind Nanoha.

Nanoha turns her body to look at what her older sister is trying to say and as soon as her eyes find their target, the brunette's breathing hitches. Nanoha somehow gawks but quickly fixes her jaw as she looks at the approaching figure.

"Oh…she's…here" Nanoha says to herself unable to control her heart's rapid beating.

The approaching figure is none other than her new cru-doctor. Right. Doctor. Dr. Fate Testarossa is on her way towards the two Takamachi's when she is interrupted by many greetings by the other patients or their relatives who are currently in that hallway. Fate will eventually stop and greet them back with her angelic smile with a tinge of happiness and thankfulness in her eyes.

"Fate…chan…" Nanoha unconsciously calls out still looking at the blonde doctor.

Unknown to her, her older sister is now smirking while watching her love sick little sister gawking at her doctor. However, Miyuki quickly composes herself when Fate is finally standing in front of them.

"Good evening, Testarossa-sensei" she greets her formally but her smile and the way she looks at her says that they have been an acquaintance for a long period of time.

"Good evening to you too, Miyuki" the doctor greets back with that angelic smile. Fate's eyes gazes down at the person occupying the wheelchair.

"How are you doing, Nanoha?" she asks nicely.

"…." However, it seems that Nanoha is still in her Lala-Land.

Miyuki notices that her little sister isn't answering back and she takes it as her responsibility to knock some sense out of her sister. She shakes her harder but still no response. This alerts the two and Fate quickly kneels down in front of the brunette. Her burgundy eyes become sharp and check every features of the brunette.

"Nanoha? Nanoha? Hey-Nanoha?"Fate calls out repeatedly but the brunette isn't responding.

At this rate, Fate wonders what is happening to her. Nanoha seems to be alright and her breathing is fine. Then she notices something, Nanoha is biting her lower lip, some hobby that the brunette does whenever she is nervous, excited or giddy.

Still kneeling, Fate cupps Nanoha's left cheek with her right palm. Her thumb traces the lips of the brunette and she slowly pulls out Nanoha's lower lip. And just like a magic, Nanoha suddenly comes to her senses as if she has just been hypnotized.

"Nanoha… you got us worried there" Fate admits and sighs a sigh of relief.

"Eh? F-Fate-chan?! Eh! W-Why are you so near..and kneeling down? Miyuki-oneechan?" the brunette asks in surprise. A moment ago Fate is just walking far away from them and in a split of time the doctor is kneeling in front of her with their faces an inch apart. She then looks at her older sister wanting some answer.

Miyuki giggles inwardly at the event that has just happened a while ago. She has just witness someone who had their breath taken LITERALLY by a gorgeous blonde. As much as she wants to tease her sister, she needs to give Nanoha some answers before they all get back to her room. The teasing can be done later.

"Nanoha-chan…we were so worried. You weren't responding when Testarossa-sensei came to greet you. I even tried to shake you but still you were frozen. Then she suddenly knelt down and pulled your lower lip and just like magic, you came back to earth! Wow… Testarossa-sensei sure knows how to handle her patients" Miyuki teases the blonde making Fate blush. They both know what Miyuki said has something to do in the past.

"Eh….sorry. I don't know what has gotten into me…" Nanoha says softly while staring at the worried burgundy eyes in front of her.

Fate sees that Nanoha felt guilty so she quickly denies it with a shake of her head.

"No. Don't worry, Nanoha. At least your fine now" the doctor stands up and smiles at the brunette.

"I'm sorry for worrying the two of you…" the stubborn brunette replies still feeling guilty.

"Point taken. Anyways, let's go to your room so that I can do a final check-up then you're free to go" Fate says and motions for Miyuki to push Nanoha's wheelchair.

As they head towards Nanoha's room, Fate doesn't know that something good…or bad…is waiting for her.

* * *

After fifteen minutes of checking up on Nanoha's condition, Fate decides that it is time for them to leave the hospital. The blonde orders her personal assistant, Teana, to prepare everything needed for them to check out of the said hospital. She then reminds Nanoha to return once a week for her check-up and medicines. The entire Takamachi are now ready to go but there seems to be something missing.

"Miyuki, have you seen Kyouya?" the patriarch asks for his eldest.

"Come to think of it…No, I haven't. Where did he go to anyway?" the oldest daughter replies while fixing her glasses.

"I told him to prepare the car for us. Never mind, maybe he decided to wait for us there" Shiro says and carries the light baggage of her daughter.

The entire family, except for a missing Kyouya, give their thanks and bid their goodbye's to the blonde doctor. Although it is a bit awkward with the matriarch, Fate replies with a "No problem. It is my duty after all" in her cool voice. With that, they all head towards the elevator leading them to the parking area.

But before they could enter the elevator, the matriarch surprisingly takes the initiative to talk to the blonde doctor thus surprising everyone.

"I'll follow you. I just have to talk with Testarossa-sensei" the matriarch says and walks towards the still standing blonde.

Everyone nods at her decision and they head towards the elevator.

"Finally, Good luck, Fate" Shiro smiles.

"Miyuki-Oneechan, what will Okaa-san talk about with Fate-chan?" Nanoha asks in confusion and bewilderment. It is rare for her mother to have private conversations with someone.

"I really don't know, Nanoha-chan. Maybe we could ask her later, ne?" Miyuki replies while grinning.

The brunette nods her head and pushes the topic at the back of her mind. However, Nanoha suddenly remembers something very important when her eyes land on a familiar bag containing the letter that her best friend Hayate had left to her.

"Oh…no… I still haven't ask Fate-chan about Hayate-chan…" the brunette scolds herself and shrugs.

"I'll just ask her when I visit the hospital next week" she says cheerily and excited to see the blonde doctor once again.

* * *

Fate's burgundy eyes almost bulge out of her sockets when she sees that the woman who has hated her ever since she and Nanoha had been together is approaching her.

"_NO. Focus, Fate. Momoko might just ask about Nanoha's welfare"_ the blonde reminds herself and smiles at the woman who is now standing in front of her.

"Is there a problem, Takamachi-san?" she asks in a formal business manner.

"Drop the act. We need to talk, Fate" Momoko replies in her unusual stern voice.

"_So much for reminding myself. Finally, the most awaited confrontation"_ the blonde says to herself as she shows her normal features.

"Right, let's go to my office" the blonde asks in her normal tone.

"No. I only need a fifteen minute of your time, Fate. This concerns… you…and Nanoha" the mother says as she leads Fate towards the row of benches.

They sit on the bench separated by a foot, The blonde doctor is getting nervous because this is the first time that she is having the MOMOKO CONFRONTATION ever since she left them.

"Momoko-san…I-" Fate tries to break the ice but Momoko interjects her.

"No. Let me explain first, Fate" the mother says as she raises a palm in front of the doctor's face.

"_Fate..huh? No more honorifics since she hated me"_ the blonde clenches her fist that is hidden in her jeans pocket.

"You see, Fate. I know we had a very… unforgettable past because of what happened between you and Nanoha. To tell you the truth, when you left Nanoha I felt relieved and hopeful. Hopeful that maybe this is the chance that my daughter would finally meet a guy that will marry her. But… even though you were forgotten and fully erased from her memories, my daughter, her heart hasn't fallen for anyone else" the mother admits and smiles bitterly at the memories where she made Nanoha to have blind dates with some random guys.

Fate remains silent because she knows that this confrontation although hurtful will solve a problem of hers.

"Fate, I want to apologize for hindering your relationship with my daughter. I know I've done so many things to hurt you and I feel sorry for doing it. I mean, you are really an important kid for me, Fate. For me you are still that little kid who walked up to our door and asked for Shiro to be her mentor. I'm so sorry… Fate-san" the mother gazes at the now surprised blonde sitting beside her.

Fate's world has just stop at that.

FATE-SAN.

Momoko has just called her with the formal but carefree honorific. Formal in a way that it is used for the elders and carefree in a way that the words rolled off the matriarch's tongue. She raises her head to look at Momoko.

"Momoko-san…?" the blonde says with tears welling up her eyes.

"Gomen, Fate-san. Thanks for taking good care of my daughter. Don't worry because from now on I would never hinder you from talking to Nanoha nor having a relationship with her again, ne?" the mother says with a hint of mischief in her tone.

This make the blonde blush but saddens her as well. Her burgundy eyes look away from the matriarch.

"It's too late now though. I mean the relationship part…" Fate pauses and raises her left hand showing Momoko a silver ring on her ring finger.

This has made the mother gasp in surprise as she stares at the ring on Fate's finger. The mother looks down for a second but quickly regains herself.

"I see. But I hope you would continue to be a friend of my daughter because I am entrusting her to you as well" the mother says in her nice tone making Fate smile.

"Of course, Momoko-san" Fate replies with a genuine smile.

Momoko smiles as well, at least everything is now right between her and Fate. But it still saddens her that the blonde doctor is already taken.

"Mou! Fate-san, you didn't invite us to your wedding…how hurting" Momoko feigns hurt as she wipes fake tears from her eyes.

Fate laughs softly knowing too well how a teaser and actress Nanoha's mother is.

"No, I'm not married yet, Momoko-san. I'm just…engaged. That's all" Fate says to clear things up.

"Eh? I see. So~ who is the lucky person?" again, Momoko tries to tease Fate.

The blonde is about to answer but a smirk graces her lips as she gazes at the right side of Momoko.

"There she is" Fate says and points towards the direction of an approaching Ginga Nakajima. The Takamachi matriarch's eyes widens when she recognized the the girl walking up to their direction.

"Oh my…Ginga-san?" Momoko greets as she shakes hands with the purple-haired girl.

"Momoko-san, it's a surprise to see you here. Is there a problem?" Fate's fiancée greets back and gives her warm smile.

Fate's eyebrow raises because she is quite surprise that the two know each other.

"You two know each other?" the blonde doctor asks wanting some answers.

"Of course, Momoko-san has been a customer of mine. She would order some ingredients for her pastries" Ginga answers her confused fiancée.

"Yes, Fate-san. The Nakajima has been a great provider of our café's daily needs and Ginga-san has been great in baking sweets as well" the mother adds smiling at the two.

"Well, what a pleasant surprise then. Is there anything that I can do for you, Momoko-san?" the blonde asks wondering if Momoko still has some questions.

The matriarch shakes her head as a reply.

"No more. That's all, Fate-san. I'll be going now. My family must have been waiting for me for too long. Good bye, Fate-san, Ginga-san" Momoko bids her farewell and heads towards the elevator.

When Momoko has entered the elevator, Ginga turns towards Fate and smiles because she can finally have Fate all to herself, the thought bringing butterflies to her stomach. Fate sees this characteristic of her fiancée is quite cute.

"I'm all done for today. Let's go?" the blonde offers.

"Yep!" Ginga replies in a childish way making Fate giggle.

The purple-haired girl reaches for Fate's arm and clings her other arm there making them seem like a sweet couple.

* * *

A/N: New chapter done. thanks for those who had reviewed and still following this story. Arigatou! Til next chapter everyone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Are We Destined?**

**By CleideJam**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Lieutenant and The Captain**

**3rd POV**

TSAB is a bureau that specializes in training soldiers that will protect the world from terrorists, enemies and mad scientists. An organization that composes of well-trained, brilliant and élite captains, generals and lieutenants that are meticulously picked and two of these leaders are Fate's long-time friends.

A woman with brown hair wearing circular eyeglasses swiftly walks towards a room where their division's leader is residing. She knocks on the door and receives a soft reply from their boss. Opening the door, she quickly recognizes the other person who is talking with her leader.

"Captain Signum?! S-Sorry for disturbing your conversation with the Lieutenant-General. I thought she doesn't have any guest for today" the brunette with eyeglasses quickly says and reaches for the door. But she is stop by a strong yet firm hand. The brunette gazes at the person who had stop her.

"Captain Signum? Is there a problem?" the brunette asks wondering why the stern and silent captain grabs her arm.

"It's alright, Shari. But you don't need to get out of this room without doing your purpose of entering it" the pink-haired and tall captain says as she pulls Shari towards a seat in front of their General-Lieutenant's desk.

"Captain…" Shari mumbles looking at the hand that is pulling her and a few streaks of blushes tints on her face.

Signum is just about to tell something when she hears a soft giggle. Looking at the owner of the giggles, Signum's emerald eyes sparkles with annoyance.

"Don't say it, General-Lieutenant Yagami" she voices out sternly but their leader just couldn't control it any further and she bursts out laughing.

"Ahahaha! I'm-Hahaha-sorry, Signum. Haha-it' just that I can't believe it! Really! How can a stoic, stern and stiff woman like you could easily capture the hearts of the pure maidens of our division?! What are you?! A walking human pheromone?! Haha!" the short-haired brunette also known to be their division's head and the youngest General-Lieutenant of TSAB is none other Hayate Yagami.

Signum deadpans at Hayate's statement and shakes her head in apology while the secretary who has fallen for Signum blushes even deeper.

"Hayate… choose carefully, you either shut up or I tell Carim that you are here" the captain warns her friend whom in return quickly shuts up.

Hayate stiffens at the mention of Carim's name. Just the thought of the blonde doctor already gives her the heartaches and the memory of what she saw in the hospital isn't doing her any good.

"Sorry" Signum apologizes realizing that she has touch something sensitive in Hayate.

"It's fine, Signum. Anyways, what can I do for you, Shari?" the brunette leader asks formally.

"Oh…right! I came to give you the mail that was delivered by a man named Yuuno Scrya" Shari sees the faces of the two women is in shock after she mentions the name.

However, Signum quickly recovers and takes the mail from Shari.

"Thank you, Shari. We will take care of this. You may go now" the captain who is second in command informs their secretary.

"A-ah… right. I'll go" the brunette stutters as she tries her best not to squeal just when Signum holds her hand. No longer wanting to embarrass herself in front of their division's two leaders, the brunette quickly gets out of the room with a look that gives shame to the tomatoes.

Just when Shari is gone…

"Ahahahaha! Really! Signum! Hahahahaha! You sneaky flirt!" Hayate says as she narrows her eyes at the pinkette.

"I am not a flirt, Hayate. And stop that. You are degrading the title as the General-Lieutenant" Signum informs as she takes a comfortable seat.

"Here" the captain hands the mail over Hayate.

"Yuuno… Scrya… Who would have thought that this guy who is such a bean sprout is the one who will be married first?" the brunette smirks remembering how her blonde friend, Fate, could easily defeat Yuuno with her eyes closed.

"Hayate, marriage is not the topic here. Just open the mail and read what it contains" Signum warns.

"Fine. I'll open this" Hayate tears the envelope and slowly slips off of it a white paper.

Hayate opens the paper revealing the seal of the Scrya fmily.

After scanning the letter, Hayate stares at the distant and unconsciously clenches her fist thus crumpling the paper. Signum recognizes the trait as a behavior of Hayate when she finds out something bad.

"What did he say?" the pinkette could no longer contain herself and asks for some information.

Hayate gazes at Signum.

"Vice…he's…gone" Hayate says her eyes becoming dull.

"…." Signum remains quiet letting herself to absorb the information that one of their division's best soldier was killed in a war against those heartless terrorists.

"Vice…" tears flows from Hayate's eyes and she feels guilty for her comrade's death.

"Hayate, this is not your fault. We both know that this is how are job goes. We enter a war and doesn't know when will we exit it…breathing…or not" the words gets out of Signum's mouth like a curse that is forbidden to be spoken.

"I know that, Signum. But what if you die next? What am I supposed to tell Shamal if her girlfriend dies next? Signum! What?" the brunette asks as she hides her face with her palms.

Signum walks behind the brunette.

"I won't die and so are you. We still have a mission to finish and after that we can finally return to them" the pinkette says as she rubs Hayate's back slowly.

"I just want this mission to end…" Hayate mumbles.

* * *

Meanwhile in Uminari city Fate and her fiancée Ginga are inside the blonde's car as Fate drives the purple-haired girl to her shop. Fate from time to time glances at the happy face of her fiancée.

"You seem to be so happy today, may I have the knowledge why?" she asks as she herself smiles. It seems Ginga's joyful side is influential.

"Mhmm! I'm just happy, Fate-san. Because…" Ginga pauses and lays her hand on top of Fate's hand that is resting on the clutch of her car. Just right on time, the traffic light beams a color of red.

Taking this chance, Fate faces the girl.

"Because?" the blonde asks as she sees something attractive in Ginga's eyes.

"Because I finally have you as my fiancée, Fate-san. Ever since the day that we met, you've already captured my attention but I do know that you are just doing this because of THAT condtion…" Ginga says with nostalgia and her gaze moves away from Fate. She removes her hand from the top of Fate's and faces the window.

"You know, even though this engagement is arranged I'm still happy that its with you. And I am doing my best to fall for you. Will you please wait for a little longer?" Fate says and turns Ginga's head towards her.

Surprised, Ginga's eyes widens at the close distance between them. The innocent girl shuts her eyes closed trying to use all of her self-control.

Fate kisses Ginga's forehead and returns to her wheel.

Still flushed, Ginga dumbly utters a soft "yes".

* * *

The morning of a certain Takamachi family begins with the usual jogging of the Shiro, Kyouya and Miyuki while Momoko and Nanoha prepares their breakfast for the day. The two brunettes of the family are having a light conversation about the things that had happened when Nanoha has been out in search of the person that Hayate has tasked Nanoha to look for.

"Nanoha dear, if I may ask, how is your search for Hayate's old friend going? Have you found this person?"Momoko asks her daughter as she meticulously beat eggs in a bowl. She has been worrying about her daughter's decision ever since her close friend Hayate disappeared leaving only a letter for her daughter.

"Umm… I found the person Hayate-chan wants me to meet, Okaa-san. It was actually Fate-chan! Can you believe it? The person who saved my life is the same person that will be the key to bring back my lost memories!" the younger brunette pauses her cooking as she faces her mother with an excited face and joyful aura. "Why have you asked about it, Okaa-san?" Nanoha adds as she returns her focus on the pancake she is cooking.

"Well… that is quite a news. Have you told anything to Fate-chan about this matter?" the matriarch asks in wonder.

"I…uhh…" Nanoha rubs the back of her neck in nervousness as some few streaks of red are displayed on her cheeks.

"You forgot to tell her, am I right?" the older brunette teases her daughter with a rare smirk on her face. Well, this doesn't bring any surprise to her though because she knows that when her daughter's mind has been carried off somewhere it is already a difficult task to bring it back unless one throws it back to her.

"Gomen, nyahahaha" Nanoha replies coyly feeling much more embarrass due to the fact that she forgets her main purpose of going into that tunnel and the fact that her mother is teasing her about it.

"It's fine, Nanoha. But make sure to tell her next time you see her, ok? And Nanoha…?" Momoko calls ut with a doubt.

"What is it, Okaa-san?" Nanoha takes the initiative to ask her mother what the older woman is thinking.

"Are you sure about this? I mean…are you sure that you want to remember your lost memories? Because regaining those could bring you into a state of trauma, dear…." The mother finally admits and her eyes become dull as she remembers some of her daughter's painful memory.

Seeing that her pancakes are all ready, the brunette turns of the stove and walks beside her quiet mother. Nanoha takes hold her mother's hands and she gazes at those similar blue eyes that she possesses.

"I know that it would be very hard and traumatic, Okaa-san. But my answer is a YES. I want to know, if not everything, even just the main point…the main reason I keep on having THOSE dreams" Nanoha says to her mother trying to ease the fear that the older one has. But she can't help to suddenly feel something empty inside of her as she remembers the dream that repeats every night of her life.

"Nanoha… if that is what you want then I am fine with it. I just hope that one day you'll be able to live a normal life…." Momoko hugs her daughter when she recognizes the tint of loneliness and emptiness in the eyes of her daughter.

"Thank you, Okaa-san… thank you…." The brunette gives her a final tight hug and lets go of her mother. Nanoha then proceeds to prepare the table for their breakfast.

But the younger brunette's body seems to be on autopilot because her head is filled of the few images that she can remember from the dream. A dream where she finds herself in their family's dojo with her standing beside her parents as they watch two blonde kids fighting. The brunette could not really see the faces of the two blonde but she could see a glowing aura outlining their bodies. Nanoha recognizes a shiny green aura on the short-haired blonde who is struggling to win against its opponent who is also a blonde although this one has a brighter shade of color hair and an attractive burgundy aura is protecting her. And at the end of the match, the one with the burgundy aura wins the friendly batte.

However, when Nanoha sees herself walking towards the figure, all the people around her would disappear thus leaving her all alone. And what's worst…her dream always ends where she gets hit by a very fast car and everything shuts down.

"…ha?..."

"….noha?..."

"Hey, Nanoha? Are you alright?" her mother's voice rings around her head and brings her back to the real world.

"W-what?" the brunette faces her mother who is now wearing a very concerned expression.

Momoko walks towards her daughter and grabs Nanoha's shoulders gently just like how a mother would.

"Are you alright, dear? Is there something bothering you?" the sorrowful voice of her mother brings Nanoha in a state of guilt.

"Of course I am, Okaa-san. I just remembered something, nyahaha. No need to worry" she assures her mother and continues to place the plates on the table.

Although she is worried sick, Momoko simply believes her daughter's answer. She doesn't want to force Nanoha into anything anymore but something still bothers Momoko.

"_What will you do if you ever found out the truth between you and Fate-san, Nanoha?"_ she mentally asks as herself eyes glazes with guilt and sorrow. The mother seems to have not yet forgiven herself although Fate has already forgiven her. She realizes just how nice and understanding the blonde doctor is. She notices how lucky her friend, Ginga Nakajima is to have such an almost perfect fiancée.

"I'm sorry…." The mother unconsciously says which didn't go unnoticed to her daughter. However, even before Nanoha could ask her mother, the other members of their family have returned from their daily jogging. Momoko walks out of the kitchen to greet them leaving a dumbfounded Nanoha in the kitchen.

* * *

"How are you doing, Nanoha?" the gentle voice of Fate asks as she stands from her seat and begins examining the brunette's breathing with her stethoscope.

Nanoha stares at Fate Testarossa as if the blonde doctor is a celebrity and she is a paparazzi. And after analyzing everything she finds out how troublesome the doctor's long white suit is.

"_Darn suit, it's covering Fate-chan's beautiful curv—Wait! What in the world am I saying?! I need to focus. Focus Takamachi! You came here to have your check up and ask Fate-chan about Hayate. Right. Just concentrate on that" _ she mentally slaps herself as her sparkling blue eyes land on Fate cleavage.

"_Stupid eyes, stupid mind and stupid v-neck blouse of Fate-chan!"_ the brunette whines mentally as she shakes her head trying to erase the not-so-innocent images of the blonde doctor in her mind.

Noticing that Nanoha is spacing out and not answering her question, Fate gazes at the mother of her patient who is just sitting beside her daughter. Momoko gives an apologetic smile to Fate seeing that her daughter has been spacing out again.

"Nanoha? Fate-san is asking you something. Nanoha?" the older brunette shakes her daughter's shoulders trying to bring some sense into the younger one.

"E-eh? Okaa-san, did you say something?" the brunette asks innocently and thankful that her mother brings her away from those BAD thoughts.

"_I better stop these thoughts. I've never been like this before even Hayate-chan's dirty mind and stories wasn't able to influence me like this…but why is it that just seeing her…" _ the brunette gazes at the person standing in front of her and holding a piece of paper, _"Just seeing Fate-chan makes me feel those butterflies that Hayate-chan always had when she had her crush on Gracia-san…hmm…"_ the brunette stops thinking as Fate begins open her mouth.

"Nanoha, you seem to be spacing out more often. Are you alright? Do you feel anything at all?" the blonde asks with concern. She just doesn't show it but her mind is full of worry for the brunette before her. However, even if the blonde tries to not show her concern, Nanoha still sees it..no. The brunette feels just how much the blonde doctor worries about her.

"_Is it because I'm her patient? Maybe it is…"_ Nanoha asks herself in wonder why does the doctor show such concern and sadness in her burgundy eyes. And somehow, the thought that Fate is concern about her because she is just a patient brings that emptiness into her body.

"I'm alright, Fate-chan. I'm just thinking of many things, that's all" the brunette answers as she nervously laughs.

"If that's what it really is then I think you are doing fine. It seems though that your fragile body is slowly recovering from any exhaustion. Now, the only thing that I' going to remind you is to never overdo things, ok? We don't want you fainting again. There are just a few jobs that your heart can handle" Fate says as she writes down the medicines that the brunette must take and the things that she can't eat and do.

"I will, Fate-chan and thank you again…" the brunette coyly says as Fate pats her on the head.

"I told you, it's a part of my job, Nanoha. Now, here is the list of the things that you and your family need to know. Well that is all of it for today. So, any more questions?" the blonde asks nicely like a doctor would.

Nanoha and her mother stand from their seats. The mother waits for her daughter to say something but nothing came.

"I think I better buy these medicines downstairs. You stay here while I buy these items, Nanoha-chan" Momoko smiles sweetly as she grabs the paper from Nanoha's grasp. The action surprises the younger brunette and then she notices the glare that her mother is giving her.

"_Oh no…I almost forgot that I need to talk to Fate-chan_" the brunette remembers and nods her head to her mother as she sits back.

"I see then please do, Momoko-san. Nanoha can stay here while she wait for you" Fate says and smiles a nervous smile when she notices the smirk that has formed on Momoko's face.

"Why thank you, Fate-san. Please do TAKE CARE of my daughter" and with that the matriarch walks out of the room leaving a giggling Nanoha and a blushing Fate.

"What was that about?" Fate asks in wonder with her right eye twitching. She takes her sit and faces Nanoha. Her burgundy eyes watches the fidgety brunette in front of her.

"_What's wrong with her?"_ Fate asks mentally seeing how awkward the atmosphere between them is.

"Nanoha…?" she tries to call her and quickly Nanoha flinches.

"_This is it. I must tell ask her now"_ Nanoha raises her head and at that moment nervous and doubtful blue irises gaze at waiting burgundy ones.

"Fate-chan, I need to ask you something" her words escape her lips with a serious and firm tone. Fate tilts her head to the side in wonder. She then remembers a memory like this where Nanoha asked her to be a friend. She could still how nervous, fidgety and shaky the brunette is. She mentally smiles at the memory.

"Yes, Nanoha?" she replies with a smile and her head tilting to the side for a bit.

"_Fate-chan is so cute and adorable! Kyaa! No! stop that please. I won't be able to ask you if you act like a very innocent and very adorable puppy!"_ the brunette's hand twitches trying to stop the urge to hug the blonde in front of her.

"A-ahno…Fate-chan…!" the brunette quickly opens her bag and after a few minutes of hunting, she finally shows Fate a sealed letter.

Fate watches in amusement as Nanoha shows to her a sealed letter which looks kind of familiar to the blonde doctor. Her hand takes the letter from Nanoha and studies its outside content. After realizing how the letter seems so familiar, a frown makes it way on Fate's face.

"Nanoha, is this…for me?" she asks already knowing the answer.

"Well…that is actually from my best friend, Hayate Yagami. I think you know her, Fate-chan. One day, Hayate-chan and her cousin suddenly disappeared without a hint of where she could be and the only things she left are two sealed letters. One is for me and the other one is for you, Fate..err… Testarossa" the brunette explains in a serious tone finally seeing that the doctor's expression changes into a strict one.

Fate's eyebrows crunch together as she stares at the sealed letter that she is holding. Her blonde hair bounces along as she gazes straight into Nanoha's eyes.

"What did the letter for you contained, Nanoha?" Fate asks as if she is a detective. Certainly, she doesn't know what the letter is for. She has just met up with Hayate just last week and now her sneaky and mischievous friend seems to have another surprise for her.

"Well…in that letter…Hayate-chan told me how I will be able to get my answers…" Nanoha's gaze travels down feeling that it is better to look at the glossy tile floor than the beautiful blonde doctor.

Fate sighs, she thinks she knows what her raccoon of a friend is trying to do and where this conversation with Nanoha is going. She leans her back on the soft leathered chair as she rubs her temples. And once again, the blonde sighs.

Nanoha flinches as she recognizes the sighs of the blonde doctor. Truth be told, she doesn't really want to trouble Fate but it seems that the blonde is the only person who could lead her to the answers for her questions.

"Gomen Ne…Fate-chan. I really don't want to burden you with this but-" the brunette suddenly takes hold of Fate's free hand that is resting on the table. Fate watch with surprise eyes the girl before her, "But I really need you. I think that you are the only one who could lead me to where or what are the answers to my questions. So please. Please help me" the brunette pleads with her head low and her eyes gazing at the floor.

"_Nanoha…"_ Fate feels a tug on her heart when she sees the sadness and emptiness that the one she loves is feeling. Fate removes Nanoha's hand from her free hand as she leans towards her table and her chin rests on the palm of her hand.

"Tell me, Nanoha. What are your questions that are needed to be answered?" Fate asks seriously as she eyes the now surprised brunette.

"Does that mean you'll help me?" the brunette asks in half wonder and half hopeful voice.

"That depends on the questions you'll ask me, Nanoha" Fate replies as she hide the sealed letter into her drawer.

"I see…actually…there's only one question I want to know the answer…" Nanoha pauses as she gazes at Fate's blazing burgundy eyes.

"And that would be?" Fate leaves the statement hanging for Nanoha to continue.

"I want to know the meaning of the dream that I kept on having ever since… I lost my memories of a person…." Nanoha states as she shuts her eyes close and tries her best to get even the slightest hint of what this person looks like.

"And who is this person?" Fate continues to question the brunette as if she doesn't know what Nanoha is talking about.

"This person is… is… is…" Nanoha sighs and opens up her eyes again. "I don't know…even a hint of what he or she looks like… I don't know" Nanoha admits gloomily.

"Then, if I may ask, what do you think is this person's relationship to you?" Fate urges the brunette to continue talking. She is hoping that somehow, even if it is just a bit of hope, Nanoha will remember… her.

Nanoha bows her head down as she mentally shakes her head as if she'll be able to get the answer in that way but nothing appears on her mind.

"Sorry… I also don't know…." The brunette replies as destiny slowly tells her that she could never ever remember this person. But as if a glimpse of light shines at the end of a tunnel, Nanoha remembers the dream that she always had and the two blonde's present in that dream.

"Fate-chan, I have to tell you something…" Nanoha says trying to capture the interest of the blonde doctor. But what she didn't know is that Fate's attention is always on her.

"And what is that, Nanoha?" the blonde replies assuring Nanoha that she'll be listening to her.

Nanoha sighs feeling relieved that Fate is willing to listen to her. She leans on the chair as she readies herself to tell Fate all about the dream.

"Ever since I lost my memory of this person I kept on having a dream every night. This dream repeats itself like it's a destroyed plaque. It's a dream where I'll find my little version standing inside our dojo between my parents as we watch two blonde's fighting. I think they are of the same age as me. The fight is nothing but friendly. The two blondes have auras surrounding their bodies, one of green and the other of red. And always, the one with the red aura would win. And when that blonde with the red aura wins, I would feel giddy, excited and happy for an unknown reason" Nanoha ends and a smile creeps onto her face as she remembers the feeling every time that the blonde with red aura wins against the blonde with green aura.

Fate is speechless. Saying that she is surprised is an understatement. After hearing the dream that the brunette is always having, her heart, once again, beats so fast as if she had just run a ten kilometer marathon, something that only Nanoha can do to her.

She could completely picture Nanoha's dream in her mind because that dream is a part of their past. During her training under Shiro, Fate meets a co-blonde named Yuuno Scrya. The guy bears emerald-green eyes and knowledge that even surpasses Fate's. Competitiveness is always present everywhere that is why it is no longer a surprise if the two of them, meaning Fate and Yuuno, always have a fight. However, if Yuuno is smarter than her then Fate is stronger than the bookworm. She would always win against him no matter what but at the end the two of them will just laugh it off as if it is nothing. And every time that Fate wins, Nanoha will always congratulate her with that warm and loving smile, something that Fate always craves to see.

A bittersweet smile tugs at Fate's lips after remembering that past.

A past that might be lost forever.

"Nanoha, I think the blonde with the red aura is the person you are looking for. I think you better get some information from your father to whom this blonde person is" Fate advises as she looks at Nanoha.

"Maybe you're right, Fate-chan but…what if this person is dead or maybe untraceable? That could only mean…" all doubts and hesitations flashes in Nanoha's eyes at that moment but even before she could speak those out a warm hand is already holding her trembling ones.

She gazes at the owner of the hand and she can't help but smile and blush at the contact.

"That won't happen, Nanoha. Hayate entrusted you to me and so I will do everything that I can to help you…" Fate says with her tone determined and her eyes burning.

"Fate-chan…" Nanoha is ready to hug the blonde doctor then and there when the door to Fate's office opens getting the attentions of the two occupants.

Burning rubies and questioning sapphires stares at the person who opens the door.

"Fate-oh…sorry. Am I interrupting something?" Ginga asks when she sees that there is another person in Fate's office.

Fate quickly stands and walks towards Ginga while Nanoha watches at how Ginga, a friend of hers and her family, seems to be close to the blonde doctor.

"You didn't, Ginga. I'm sorry, Nanoha's check-up for today has just ended so and I was not able to keep track of the time" Fate explains as she gives a half hug to her fiancée. Ginga in return accepts the hug and nods her head at Fate to tell that she understands.

The closeness of the two bugs Nanoha for an unknown reason and to ease herself she stands up and greets the purple-haired girl.

"Hello, Ginga-san. I didn't know that you know Fate-chan" Nanoha says as if wanting to know the reason Fate is so close to Ginga.

"Oh my, Nanoha-san. Please do forgive me. I forgot to introduce to you Dr. Fate Testarossa-Harlaown…" Ginga introduces as she hugs Fate tighter. The blonde in return just watches at how the brunette will react.

"She is my fiancée, Nanoha-san" Ginga ends with a smile on her face. Nanoha's gaze travels towards Fate and the blonde nods her head to confirm what Ginga has said.

Nanoha doesn't know why but feels that her entire world is slowly falling.

The feeling of emptiness has returned.

The sad and sorrowful emotion arrived.

And a new hole in her heart has been made.

"O-oh…congratulations, Ginga-san and Fate-chan! That was a surprise but the two of you really looked good together" Nanoha comments as she looks at Ginga who beams at her comment. Nanoha looks at her wrist watch noticing that it is already lunch time.

"I better go. The café will be filled of customers since lunch has arrived. Thanks for your help, Fate-chan and Good day to you, Ginga-san. I'll be going then" Nanoha quickly but calmly bids her goodbye. She needs to get out of there as soon as possible. She doesn't know why but just them being together and THAT close is irritating her to an extent.

Meanwhile, Fate notices a glaze of something when she looks at Nanoha's eyes.

"_Something between sadness and anger"_ the blonde notes in her mind.

* * *

A/N: Yes. I am cruel to Nanoha but I can't help it. Fate always ends up the one who is jealous and hurt in other stories that is why I think it's pay back time! Just joking!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:I have erased the last two chapters of this fanfic because I want to bring a better way to show how the story goes. Please do understand and thank you for reading. I have to thank the reviewer who has shown me my mistakes. Thank yoou very much. Until then, please enjoy.**

* * *

**Are We Destined?**

**By CleideJam**

**Chapter 8: A New Dream or a Lost Memory**

* * *

**3rd POV**

_Takamachi Dojo_

_05:00 a.m._

A man sitting in an Indian style meditates inside the quiet dojo of his family. The sun is still down and the people are still asleep. He couldn't sleep properly and so he finds himself in the dojo trying to clear his clouded mind.

"_Otou-san, did you have two blonde apprentices when I was a kid? All I could remember is Yuuno-kun"_

The question thrown at him by his youngest daughter somehow bothers him to the bone, the very reason why he is now meditating.

"Should I tell her the truth?" the patriarch asks to no one, his eyes are closed although his brows are crunched.

The famous martial artist doesn't really want to confuse his youngest. He surely wants to answer his daughter's question but he thinks that he is in no position to do so.

"I should've told her that I did have two blonde trainees but…"

Shiro sighs heavily. All these issues concerning Nanoha's lost memories are also bothering him to no end. After all, it is him who has introduced Nanoha to his favorite student.

"Favorite student, huh?" a nostalgic expression crawls onto Shiro's face as a memory of their past invades his somehow calmed mind.

**_~FlashBack~_**

"Hah!"

"Hah!"

"Punch harder, you two! Yuuno! Exert more force!" one very strict and very stern Shiro Takamachi is currently teaching his students in their dojo. He walks slowly around the two blondes, eyeing their stance, position and strength. He frowns at the poor blonde boy with emerald eyes; Yuuno Scrya is simply a bean sprout when it comes to the matter of strength. They have just been training for an hour or two but the bookworm is already sweating buckets.

"Scrya! Leave that and go run ten laps around the block!" Shiro orders as he throws a white towel towards the blonde boy who somehow catches it with less effort.

"H-Hai! Takamachi-sensei!" the blonde boy hangs the white towel around his nape and wipes his face as he heads towards the doors of the dojo. He looks at his fellow trainee who is still 'shadow training'. Feeling that someone is looking at her, the blonde girl, Fate Testarossa, gazes at Yuuno's direction. Fate gives Yuuno a small smile knowing that their mentor wants him to run around the block to improve his stamina which is really very poor.

"Catch you later, Scrya" she says smugly although the blonde boy knows it is not of mockery.

"Sure, Testarossa" with that, the two trainees return to what they are doing earlier.

Seeing the friendly interaction between his two apprentices, Shiro Takamachi can't help but to smile proudly at them. His gray eyes look at the blonde girl shadow training at the corner of the dojo. The still mysterious blonde girl who has introduced herself as a foreigner who has moved into the small city of Uminari is a trainee that Shiro is very proud of.

Fate is simply born to be a martial artist. Her body is slender and flexible hence making her movements elegant and accurate. Her discipline unto herself is simply admirable. Fate would always follow every word that Shiro orders to the blonde. Just like when the mentor asks his two apprentices to eat only vegetables for a week. From the very first day Fate has never eaten a strip of any meat and only rice and vegetables is all she has. On the other hand, Shiro has to force Yuuno to eat some veggies because the bookworm simply hates leafy greens.

"Fate," Shiro's firm voice quickly gets the attention of the blonde who quickly opens her eyes from 'shadow training' and turns her head to gaze at her mentor.

"Sensei?" she simply says acknowledging Shiro.

The patriarch walks up to Fate and he gestures her to stand up, which the blonde girl obediently follows.

Standing across each other, the mentor and the apprentice simply eye one another. Burning yet lonely burgundies clashes with strict and menacing grays in a silent battle.

"Fate, tell me the truth, why are you trying your best to learn martial arts?"

"Isn't doing one's best the proper way to learn anything and everything, Sensei?"

"Stop being a philosopher, my student. Answer my question with full honesty"

Surprised by her mentor's words, Fate glares at her mentor. She is currently deciding whether to tell him the truth or not.

"I want revenge, Sensei"

"Revenge? Why?"

"That is a personal story of mine but to ease your troubled mind, I want to avenge my family…"

"Your family? But the Harlaown's are still-"

"My real family, Sensei. The Testarossa's. They were killed and I am the only one left, Sensei"

"I see…"

At that, Fate is about to return to her previous position when suddenly her mentor speaks his opinion.

"I won't stop training you for your immature reason, Fate. But you must know that a person who has hatred in his heart will never be able to reach his goal. Think about my words, my student" Shiro says and turns on his heels to leave the blonde alone.

_**~End of FlashBack~**_

Standing from his position, Shiro ends his meditation with a smile on his face. He could still remember the dirtied faces of the blondes whenever they would end their mock battles. And his smile grows even wider when he remembers that his youngest daughter would only tend to Fate after each battle.

"Even when they were kids, Nanoha has always been fund of you, my student" Shiro ends as he walks out of the dojo.

* * *

**Nanoha's POV**

_Nanoha's dream…_

Here I am once again, standing between my father and mother while watching two blondes fighting. And just like any other dream, the blonde with blazing red aura wins. Unknowingly, a magnet-like force pulls me towards the approaching blonde and I, my little version, quickly jump at the figure and shower the blonde with words of congratulations and appreciations. I can see the blonde smiling as a pair of arms embraces my waist and I feel somehow embarrassed yet happy at the gesture.

"Nanoha, thank you" the blonde says and I can't help but to feel giddier and happier at the way those lips smile at me.

"You're welcome as always, …-chan! But you're not hurt are you?" my voice suddenly drips of concern and worry.

"Nope! Scrya is a bean sprout as always!" the blonde mocks when I notice the other blonde with an emerald aura is walking up to us.

"I know that I'm never good at this! Don't have to rub more salt to the wound, Tes….!" The blurred image of the blonde with emerald aura suddenly clears up.

A short and darker shade of blonde tresses covers the head of the blonde. His petite body protected by his wet from sweat attire and those emerald eyes that are top by a pair of round eyeglasses send daggers to the other blonde that I am currently hugging.

At that moment I can feel my eyes widening…NO WAY!

_End of dream…_

"Yuuno-kun!" I shout as I open my eyes from my slumber. I slowly take a sitting position on my bed as my right palm grab my head as if wanting to return the dream…

"Or is it a lost memory?" I ask in a whisper wanting some answers.

What in the world is going on? First, Hayate-chan, then Fate-chan, then Otou-san and now… Yuuno-kun? This mission of mine is slowly increasing the number of people involved. Now I am certain that Otou-san did have two blonde trainees and he has just forgotten about the other one…or is he hiding the truth?

I shake my head and scold myself for doubting my own father. I turn my head to see my digital clock illuminating '06:30 a.m.'. I slowly stand from my bed and grab some decent clothes to wear for my shift in the café. I am about to go to the bathroom when a red inked date on my calendar alerts me.

"September 17? What's with September 17 anyway?" I ask myself knowing that the occasion on this day has also been forgotten. I shrug my shoulders knowing that I won't even remember anything and walk towards the bathroom.

"_But why do I have the feeling that today, September 17, is a very important day?"_

* * *

**3rd POV**

It is a late afternoon of one September 17 and the streets of Uminari city is very busy as always. Vendors of all varieties are trying their strategies to attract customers. Policemen in their police cars are roaming around to ensure the peace and security of the residents. Even the birds are busying themselves as they fly in flocks in the vast blue sky. Meanwhile, in a small park in Uminari, where the unforgettable bridge is found, a very familiar blonde is sitting idly on a bench as she reads a book concerning medicines.

She is still on the first page even though two hours has already passed ever since she has opened the book. The reader isn't really interested on the book; rather, she is interested on the bookmark. Slender and pale white fingers pick up the childish bookmark. The bookmark is obviously made manually as if a sixth grader has tried her best in decorating it with bunnies, cats, dogs and some raccoons. But what makes the blonde smile happily at the bookmark is the quote written on it.

_Darkness might engulf you_

_Evil might deceive you_

_Anger will bring you hatred_

_And those lonely pools will be pained_

_But never forget to look behind_

_Behind I'll be there_

_Greeting you with a smile_

_And saying "You'll be fine"_

Such simple and cheesy lines has already made her day complete. The cheesy lines that her beloved has thought of for god-knows-how-long never fail to bring a smile on her face.

"Nanoha, do you still remember?" her voice is calm as she moves her gaze towards the sky that has the same color as her beloved's eyes. She closes her eyes as she reminisces the past where a very young Nanoha Takamachi shyly asks her to meet with her on that same location.

"Nanoha, have you forgotten?" a bitter smile is placed on her face as she tries to stop the tears from falling from her eyelids. A memory of her…no…their past enters her mind. The memory of that day, September 17.

"_Nanoha?"_

"_F-Fate-chan! H-here!"_

"Nanoha, I have not forgotten" she lets the words to slowly escape her trembling lips. She opens her eyes and looks at the old and worn-out bookmark.

"_What is this for, Nanoha?"_

"_It's for you, silly"_

"Nanoha, I have forgotten that day's importance…yet…you always remembered" Fate wipes a tear on her eyes with her index finger.

"_Happy Birthday, Fate-chan"_

"But now you don't remember at all…" Fate smiles nostalgically at the bookmark, Nanoha's first gift for her, and holds it near her heart as she lets her heart to skip so many beats and at the same time feel so numb. Funny how love can make someone happy yet at the same time feel so devastated and pained. Right now, Fate Testarossa is celebrating her birthday as she sits on that same bench while she holds the very first gift of her most important person near her happy yet troubled heart.

After setting her emotions down, the blonde doctor stands from her seat and slides the bookmark into her jacket pocket as she gives the sky one last glance.

"Finally seeing you is my greatest birthday gift today, Nanoha" the blonde says and walks back to her hospital, getting herself ready for the oncoming emergencies and paper works.

* * *

That same afternoon, a friend of the owners of Midori-ya Café visits them. Nanoha, who is on cashier's duties, greets the person who has just entered their café. This person is a friend of the brunette since they have helped each other in learning how to create new pastry recipes. But somehow Nanoha feels like that she simply wants to snap at her friend. However, with all due respect, she greets Ginga with a friendly smile.

"Hello there, Ginga-chan! What can I do for you?" the brunette says cheerily although her smile isn't reaching her eyes.

"Hi, Nanoha, I'm actually looking for a cake to give to someone special, so can I have the most delicious cake of your café?" the purple-head requests happily. This has brought Nanoha in wonder.

"Of course, Ginga-chan. The triple chocolate cake is our number one seller, would you like to order one?" Nanoha asks and waits for Ginga's answer.

"Hmm…I don't know if Fate-san loves chocolates…" Ginga asks herself but unconsciously in a loud voice.

Hearing her crush's name, Nanoha finds herself somehow intrigued and interested.

"Is it for Fate-chan?" Nanoha asks and has gotten a nod from Ginga as a reply.

"Really? Is there any important occasion for today that you two are celebrating, Ginga-chan? You seem really happy today" the brunette continues.

"Well, today is Fate-san's birthday and I'm planning to give her a cake. Do you think Fate-san would like a cake?" Ginga asks worriedly.

"_So Fate-chan's birthday is on September 17… wait a sec- this morning on my old calendar. Maybe Fate-chan's the-no, that can't be. I'm just jumping to conclusions, nyahaha" _the brunette simply shrugs away the idea that her secret crush is actually the person she's been searching for.

"Hmm…if it's me I think Fate-chan would like anything that you'll give her. Fate-chan is a very nice person. She is so kind-hearted, gentle, brave-" _"Stop right there, Nanoha! Don't go admiring Fate-chan in front of her fiancée and she's your friend none the less" _the brunette scolds mentally.

"She is! Fate-san is just too perfect…and I think that I am not worthy…" Ginga says in a sad tone getting Nanoha's sympathy.

"That's not true, Ginga-chan! Fate-chan is really lucky to have you. You are such a responsible and caring girl. I'm sure there are a dozen of men dying to have you as their fiancée" Nanoha tries to cheer her up.

"I know but Fate-san got almost all of the men dying to marry her… oh, Nanoha! Help me, please. I want to give my fiancée a nice gift" she pleads almost crying.

"Sure, Ginga-chan. Why don't you bake a cake for her? A personalized cake is much more appreciative, ne? I'll help you in baking one!" the brunette offers as she thinks of a simple gift to give her secret crush.

"Really!? Thank you very much, Nanoha!" Ginga says with a smile. With that, Nanoha has asked her mother for permission to use their kitchen and while preparing the ingredients of her special recipe, Nanoha has decided to bake some special cookies as a gift to her crush, scratch that, for her doctor.

"Nyahahaha!"

* * *

**Fate's POV**

"That's the final patient for the day, Testarossa-sensei" Tia informs as she jots some notes down on her clip board. The young nurse is really trying her best in her work. I could still remember when one time she has never slept for a week because she simply wants to finish her works and duties. Thanks God Ginga's energetic younger sister's there to LITERALLY pull her out of her office.

"Finally. I guess we'll be going home then?" I ask as we walk towards my office to pack our things up. The nurse nods her head joyfully at the information.

"Oh! Testarossa-sensei, Subaru told me to bring you into their house. I think your fiancée is planning a small party for you" the nurse informs startling me for a bit.

A party? But I've stop having those ever since I have forgotten to care for myself.

"Can I reject the offer?" I ask in my cold tone hoping that Tia would buy it.

But lady luck just isn't on my side this time. The nurse shakes her head furiously as if her life depends on it.

"No! The Nakajima's might think that you don't like their eldest if you ever reject this offer, Fate-sama" the nurse uses the name that I hate the most.

'Fate-sama' I never like being called like that.

"*sigh* I guess not. I'll come to the party. Is it just the Nakajima's and us?" I ask wondering if some of our old friends will be there. The orange-haired tsundere gives herself a short thinking time and looks at me.

"I think so. You know how private the Nakajima's are" she says and stops in front of her office.

"I'll see you later then, Tia"

"Uhn! See you later, Ojou-sama" she winks and enters her office leaving me totally surprised.

I smile as I continue to walk towards my office, "Ojou-sama? Really now… I'm not that highly"

When I open my office door, two familiar figures greet me on the way.

"Testarossa" a pink-haired woman nods her head as a greeting.

"Fate!" and the ever energetic and bubbly raccoon- I mean brunette greets jumping on her seat.

"Signum? Hayate? Why are the two of you here? Is there something wrong?" I ask as I take a seat on my leathered office chair.

"Geez, stop the formal act, Fate. Do you know how much I have to endure just to play Miss formal in the bureau? I think they are all like Signum. Stoic and Stern" Hayate informs dramatically as she gestures for the pinkette that is sending her death glares.

"Hayate is simply too childish to be working with those old men, Fate" Signum retorts maturely and continues glaring at Hayate.

"Ohh~ of course I am TOO childish, Signum. But at least I am neither a seducer nor a walking human pheromone!" the brunette accuses as she points an index finger at her cousin.

"Seducer? Human pheromone?" I voice in wonder, already imagining Signum in a very tempting situation. _"Oh my… Signum sure has the curves"_ I mentally note to myself as I watch Hayate explaining the reason why she calls Signum a seducer.

"Hai~! You see, Fate, Signum here has been a very famous figure in our division. She is even more famous than me!" Hayate dramatically announces feigning hurt.

"I am not" is the pinkette's simple retort.

"Is she now?" I raise a slender brow looking at Signum then back at Hayate.

"Ah-huh. Definitely, Fate. Almost all girls and some boys are admiring her. I heard that Signum has her very own fan's club in the division. Geez! Even my secretary likes her! Why are you getting all of the credits, you walking human pheromone!" Hayate whines as she eyes Signum who simply sits there with a stern yet calm expression as always.

"And what can you say to that, Si-chan?" I ask the pinkette remembering the pet name that her fans in high school always call her.

"Stop that, Testarossa. You know how much I hate that pet name" the pinkette requests with a scared expression.

"Yeah! Stop that, Fate. My gawd! I am having goose bumps remembering Shamal's demonic image…" Hayate warns as I can clearly see that she is trembling on her position.

We all become silent as we shiver at the image of a very infuriated, angered, fuming and jealous Shamal.

"The green devil…" I say carefully wondering if the blonde school nurse would jump out of nowhere.

"I hate it when you guys call her that" Signum simply voices her opinion.

"Shush, Signum! It is your fault why Shamal awakened her demonic side during our high school days, you know" Hayate informs as she crosses her arms above her chest.

"I am?" the dense pinkette asks and we sweat drop.

"Yes! My goodness, Signum, even though you're my cousin we are in a very different situation" the brunette says.

"Yep, definitely. If Signum is the type to be chased by many fan girls and fan boys then Hayate is the type to be the one who is chasing blondes" I say as if I'm stating a common fact.

"Yeah! Fate is right! You're the one being chased and I'm a chaser! Wait-what! Fate! You hurt me" Hayate says as me and Signum simply laugh at her acts.

"Ahaha, anyways, why are you two here?" I ask getting onto the topic.

"We're here to give you this, Fate" Signum says as she hands me a small blue package.

"Eh? What for?" I ask as I let the box rest on my table.

"Baka. It's for the occasion we have today. Happy birthday, Fate" Hayate greets and smiles warmly along with Signum.

"Aww…you guys should've not bothered. But thanks you two" I say back as I smile at the two.

"So, is there a party or what?" Hayate asks giddily.

**THUD**

"Ouch! That hurts! Signum?!" Hayate shouts at her cousin while her hand caresses the small bump on her head.

"You are such a party addict, Hayate. As a General-Lieutenant, you are in no place to be attending such events" Signum scolds and sends Hayate a strict gaze. These two sure are hiding so many things from me.

"Mou… I just want to celebrate Fate's birthday… but I guess I can't" the brunette pouts sadly.

"Its fine, Hayate. I have a date with the Nakajima's anyway so would the two of you like to come?" I ask as I pat the brown head of the raccoon.

"No way! Fate! You know how much I hate being with them!" Hayate quickly snaps.

"But Hayate we are family and you know that" I defend.

"Still no. I hate it when they forced you to be the head master at an early age and I still hate them when they forcefully engaged you to that purple-head" the brunette simply voices her opinions.

"*sigh* Hayate, you know I can't hinder their decisions. Besides, Ginga has been a very caring and nice girl and I think… I might just fall for her" I said and give the sulking brunette a small smile of assurance.

"Fate! How about…her? Don't you love her anymore?" she asks me with concern and surprise.

"I do. I'll always do and you know that…but…I'm no longer free, Hayate" I say and stand from my seat.

"I'm really happy that the two of you has come here to greet and give me a gift. Thanks, Hayate. Thanks, Signum" I gesture for them towards the door.

"It's nothing, Testarossa. Happy birthday and good luck" Signum says and walks out of my office.

"Fate?" Hayate sounds sad and I face her with concern.

"Hayate, there's nothing we can do. If we ever try to change anything we'll only bring harm to those important to us" I say feeling a tug at my heart on my own words. I walk along with Hayate as she steps out of my office. The two of them is just about to walk away when the stubborn brunette turns her head to look at me.

"There are a lot of things that we can do, Fate. And one day, not just you but all of us will be free" Hayate says with an assured smile on her face. Her smile somehow influences me as well.

"I hope we do, Hayate"

* * *

A/N:Read and Review everyone! Thanks for your time, :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Are We Destined?**

**By CleideJam**

**Chapter 9: A Sad Occasion**

* * *

**Fate's POV**

"*sigh* What am I gonna do with you, Hayate?" I mutter as I look at the gift that my two visitors have given me. A small smile slowly creeps on to my face. But my smile slowly turns into a frown whenever I remember how Hayate hated the Nakajima family. I can't blame her since what they've done is truly unlikable considering the fact that Hayate loves acting as Cupid.

"_The Nakajima's…"_ I close my eyes as I clearly remember the urgent meeting we had with my family's allies.

**_~FlashBack~_**

**3rd POV**

The huge mansion of the Testarossa family has been opened to welcome the allied families, namely the Yagami's, the Harlaown's, the Banning's and the Nakajima's. Every guest is greeted by the maids and butlers as they enter the humble abode. Clearly, today is a very special and important event although it has been a very sudden event. Every member of the allied families is eager to finally meet the last surviving member of the Testarossa family. They all thought that the entire Testarossa clan is wiped out by the enemies but surprisingly, it seems that the previous head master has seen the murderous incident coming. He has asked one of his close friends to look after the youngest member of their clan.

"So Harlaown-san, now that the last heir to the Testarossa family is still alive I guess the planned marriage will not be canceled" the prideful head of the Nakajima says to a teal-haired woman known as Lindy Harlaown.

"Hmm…but I think we do need to cancel it, Nakajima-san. Since it is an heiress and not an heir and I know that you only have daughters. Surely, you wouldn't want to force your children in marrying a stranger" Lindy says with all seriousness but in a light tone not making her intimidating.

"Yes…Yes… I've heard her name is Fate, right? But fortunately, my eldest seems to be so fund of meeting this 'heiress' you're talking about" he smirks as he realized that the plan of merging the two families will not be canceled. And the woman in front of him can certainly not do anything to stop it.

"Is that so? Then I hope you have brought your daughter with you because tonight we have planned to properly introduce the Testarossa heiress" Lindy says with a happy tone but fighting the urge to snap at the man in front of him, _"He just wants to merge the two family to be able to have half of the wealth of the Testarossa's. Unfortunately for him, I have my own plans regarding this matter"_ the teal-haired woman's eyes gaze towards a familiar short-haired brunette talking with a tall pink-haired woman.

"Of course, Harlaown-san! I've brought my lovely eldest. Although she is still taking a degree in culinary arts, I hope her beauty and character would please the heiress" he says with a smirk knowing too well that Lindy disagrees with the marriage. Lindy is just about to say something when his son, Chrono, approaches her. Lindy bids her goodbye to the prideful man and walks away with her son.

Not long after, Lindy stands in front of everyone with a leadership-like face.

"Everyone, thank you for coming to this sudden occasion" she says and smiles at every guest that she looks at. "I know you've all thought that the Testarossa clan is no more due to an incident that have killed almost every member. Well, almost" the teal-haired woman tries her best not to spill a tear in front of everyone in the audience.

"Fortunately, the previous head of the Testarossa clan and my friend has seen this event coming. And so, he has asked me a favor to look after his youngest daughter" some of the guests gasp at that revelation while others find it no longer surprising. "Yes, I know this is surprising and all, but tonight, I am properly introducing the surviving member of the Testarossa clan," she pause and turns to look at the hanging red carpet, her hand gesturing towards it, "Please show yourself, Fate" she says with a smile.

The carpets flutters as a tall and slender figure in a black long sleeves polo jacket and fitted black slacks enters the room. Her long blonde hair cascading downwards with a black bow attach just near the tip. Every guest finds his or her breathe nowhere as the figure certainly looks like the previous head of the Testarossa, specially the oldest daughter, Alicia. And those intimidating burgundy eyes make almost every knee of the guests to feel weak, truly a sign that she is a Testarossa.

* * *

After having been introduced, a twety-one year old Fate Testarossa is currently talking with the Yagami family when a familiar man approaches. Fate's burgundy eyes suddenly lose their carefree look when the head of the Nakajima family faces her.

"Ahh…the last survivor of the Testarossa family. Nice meeting you, Testarossa-sama" he bows his head to show respect to the young woman in front of him. The Yagami family decides to leave them for their private conversation but Hayate decides to stay beside her friend.

"Nakajima," the blonde says and dips her head a little to acknowledge the presence of the older guy, "Good evening to you as well, Ginga" she says with her husky voice as she looks at the somehow flustered looking oldest daughter of the Nakajima's. The head of the Nakajima family smirks when Fate properly acknowledges the presence of his eldest. He thinks that Ginga has caught the attention of the older woman.

Hayate, as observant as ever, sees the smirk on the old man's face and can't help to feel disgusted, _"So this is the man that Lindy-san has told me about and," _her gaze shifts towards the eldest daughter, _"Ginga Nakajima, the oldest daughter of this bastard. Well, she sure looks good, elegant and kind. But certainly Fate-chan wouldn't accept the marriage. Heh! The blonde has her heart only for Nanoha-chan!"_ the brunette's inner self grins like a psycho.

"Testarossa-sama, nice to meet you," Ginga replies with a very feminine smile almost making Fate blush herself. But the blonde's heart has already become cold and no longer looking for any romance. Fate is about to start a conversation when Ginga's father decides to wrap one arm over Fate's nape.

"Formalities aren't needed when you are referring to your future wife, Testarossa-sama! Right?" he says with a smile that Hayate feels disgusted even more. Taken aback, Fate raises a slender eyebrow as she looks at him.

"Future wife? What are-" she asks only to be interrupted when he turns her around to look directly at Ginga.

"You see, even before you were born, I and your father has decided to merge our families through marriage. Actually, it was supposed to be your older sister but she is no longer with us," he ends while patting Fate's shoulders.

"M-Marriage? I-I have no idea. I mean I have just met her and marriage is only for two people who surely love one another" Fate tries to defend only to fail.

"Love… you see Testarossa-sama, marriage between two allied families doesn't involve the word 'Love'. This is more like a business deal or in our case, a so-called merger in order to help increase our power and our wealth and the number of our allies. Surely you wouldn't want to disappoint the previous head of your family" he says in a very arrogant tone trying to make sure that Fate has no escape in this matter. With that, the two Nakajima's leave Hayate and Fate.

Fate only stares into nothingness, hoping that this is something that she can avoid. She no longer wants any love from any other woman. But the voice of Nakajima resounds in her head, _"marriage between two allied families doesn't involve the word 'Love'"_. _"No love, huh? maybe…just maybe I can do this after all…"_

_**~End of FlashBack~**_

**Ring!**

**Riiiing!**

**Riiiiiiiiiiing!**

Snapping my head towards the small alarm clock on my desk, I'm a person whose time is very precious, I realized that I've been idly sitting on my chair for an hour or so, almost forgetting the small party that the Nakajima's has prepared for me.

Turning off the noisy alarm clock, I reach for my leathered brown jacket hanging on my leathered office chair and head towards the door. And with a final glimpse on the circular picture frame with a photo of Me, Nanoha and Hayate's family, I locked my office and decide to head to the small party.

* * *

**3rd POV**

A dark blue Ferrari stops in front of the huge gates of the Nakajima's mansion. On the wall, a small screen shows an old man with bald hair and the windows to the driver's side of the dark blue car slides down revealing a certain blonde doctor.

"Good evening, Shuu" Fate says as she looks at the bald man in the screen. The old man looks at the blonde making sure he is presentable.

"Good evening to you too, Fate-sama. Ojou-sama and the others are already inside" the old says as he scratches his nape and smiles warmly at the younger woman.

"I see. I'll be going in then" Fate says as she slowly slides down the window of her car. With that, she makes her way inside the huge mansion of the Nakajima's.

* * *

**3rd POV**

Meanwhile inside the master's bedroom, Mr. and Mrs. Nakajima are currently having a serious conversation concerning the future of their beloved eldest daughter.

"Isn't this quite early for us to announce?" the purple-haired woman asks her husband who is standing in front of a body-sized mirror.

"Doing it early will do the Testarossa's or us no harm. Besides, they are already engage. Getting them married in the court will just ensure that Fate will not cheat on our daughter" the strict and stern looking head of the Nakajima family replies to his wife without looking away from the mirror. His wife stands behind him as she wraps her arms around his waist.

"You think so lowly of Fate, my dear. I'm sure she won't do that to our daughter. Have you seen Ginga cried ever since they got engaged?" the mother asks and her husband shakes his head as a respond.

"I know she won't but I just…want to make sure" he struggles to admit the truth to his wife and simply purses his lips into a thin line.

"Fine. If this is what you think is right then I will support your decision but do you think Fate will quickly accept? I heard from one of our spies that her past has returned" she lets go of him and walks towards the door.

"What do you mean?"

"It seems that our daughter's friend has finally met Fate. I wonder if she still remembers her though" the mother ends and walks out of their room.

"Then I have to get them married as soon as possible. I won't let all of my plans fail. Fate will marry Ginga no matter what" he mutters to himself in a very harsh tone.

* * *

**3rd POV**

In the humble abode of the Takamachi family, the females are busy cleaning up the dishes while the males are relaxing in the living room. Nanoha finds herself in wonder as she thinks of her crush. She wonders if she should contact a certain bespectacled blonde and ask him if he has any idea concerning the unknown blonde in her dreams._ "But how will I contact Yuuno-kun? Ever since he got married to Acous-kun I lost all contacts with that gay. Maybe I should ask my father"_ she then walks out of the kitchen after making sure that everything is cleaned. Sitting on the couch just across her father, Nanoha prays that this conversation will hopefully give a good result.

"Otou-san…" she nervously says thanking the Gods that she didn't stutter or anything.

"Yes, Nanoha?" he flips through the newspaper he is reading.

"Ahh… I wonder if Yuuno-kun was able to leave any contact number before he left the dojo" she says hoping a positive answer.

"Well, come to think of it he did…"

"Really?! May I have it then? I just want to hear any updates from him and his wife…err…husband, nyahaha" the brunette scratches the back of her head nervously but feeling happy to gain a positive reply.

"Sure, I think it's in my phone book so just copy it from there," Nanoha has stood up from her seat and is just about to walk away when her father calls for her.

"Nanoha, I think you don't need to contact Yuuno anymore" Shiro says with a small smile to assure his daughter that he knows what the young woman is planning to do.

"Huh? What do you mean, Otou-san?"

"Well, I just want to let you know that I did train two blondes when you're young. One of them is Yuuno and the other is…"

* * *

**3rd POV**

The small party has just ended when every meal has been served to every guest. Now, the father and mother of the Nakajima with Ginga, Subaru, Teana and Fate sitting on the table are finishing their desert when the head of the Nakajima family has interrupted their own conversations.

"I have gathered the two members of the Testarossa clan namely Teana and Testarossa-sama, to announce a very important thing. This has been decided by me and my wife. Since the two of us are getting old and we don't know how much longer we'll be alive," he shifts his gaze towards Fate.

"I want you, Fate, to marry my daughter as soon as possible. I know this is sudden but we just want to make sure that when I leave them…" he stares hard at the blonde making sure she gets what he means, "I leave them to very good hands"

"Nakajima-san, I am willing to marry for that is the plan but a lot of preparations are neede-"

"We don't want a church wedding that is grand. We can have that later. What we want is a simple wedding that is written on papers. A marriage done in a court doesn't need a lot of preparations, don't you think so?" he ends with a warm smile as he sees Ginga looking at Fate with a very affectionate smile.

Fate turns her head to a very shocked Tia. Even Subaru is shocked but she looks happy. Then burgundies look at the woman sitting on her right, _"I am finally getting married… I wonder what will Hayate think of it? Ohh…wait…she can do nothing anymore…"_

"Fate-san…" Ginga calls as if to take her away from her reverie. The blonde closes her eyes to make a decision and as she thinks of marriage, only one image enters her mind, the image of the woman she wants to marry, _"Before…but now…"_ her eyes open to reveal serious burgundies that gaze at the head of the Nakajima family.

"I think we should plan everything after we announce this to the other members of our allies Do you agree, Fate?" the only man in the room says it like a command almost leaving no space for any argument.

"A civil wedding it is then, Nakajima-san" Fate replies as she holds the hand of her soon-to-be-wife. Tia, on the other hand, worriedly looks at her young master.

"_Fate-san…"_

* * *

"The other blonde I have trained before is Fate. Fate Testarossa is my best student before, Nanoha. And she is also…your first love" those words halt when Shiro reveals an old picture of a very young Fate hugged by a very young Nanoha. Nanoha stands there frozen, her eyes wide as saucers.

"Impossible…"

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter everyone. Thanks for dropping by, reading and understanding the story. Thanks to those who have reviewed! Until then...


End file.
